


世外桃源

by Caylren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloud ages but really slow, Cloud is a Cetra, Cloud raising Sephiroth, I don't have an explanation for that...maybe the power of being a Cetra, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nothing really happens between the two until Sephiroth becomse adult, but I will just put the underage tag there just in case
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 克勞德是隱居在森林裡的古代種。與世無爭的他一直獨自過著安靜和平淡的生活，直到有一天，他在自己的家外面撿到一個有著銀色頭髮的男孩。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Goddess in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> 這是為十月的萬聖節所寫的文。可以又名《克勞德與薩菲羅斯的種田生活》（？）目前預定總共三章，最後一章會在萬聖節當天發出。  
> 靈感來自以前流行過的《魔女集會》，但是沒有魔女（欸）原作和架空混雜的平行時空，一切我行我素，BUG什麼的依舊任性地管它的我只想看小薩菲羅斯和青年克勞德的快樂生活（喂

早晨，金色的陽光穿透雲霞和緊密交織的繁茂樹頂，灑落在一幢佇立在林木的懷抱裡的圓木小屋上。那閃閃發亮的溫暖安靜地從玻璃窗戶滲透進去屋內，把捲縮在床上的被窩裡的屋主人從睡夢中喚醒。

克勞德緩慢地張開湛藍色的雙眼，首先注意到的是屋外燦爛的晨光，接著便是從陸行鳥棚傳來的吵鬧聲。他爬起來去看牆上的時鐘，確認自己沒有睡過頭，錯過了給陸行鳥餵食的時間。他心裡懷著疑惑起床，拿起昨晚放在床邊的椅子背上的毛衣披在身上的睡衣上，抓了抓頭上凌亂的金色長髮，然後便去廚房準備陸行鳥的飼料。

約十五分鐘以後，克勞德提著一個盛滿蔬菜的木桶走出屋子。可是當他到達鳥棚前，他便發現陸行鳥們的叫嚷不是因為肚子餓，而是因為牠們的住所前有一個陌生的男孩倒在地上。

克勞德感到愕然和震驚，還有困惑。他所居住的森林因為遠離人居，和有魔物棲息，所以平常人跡罕見，除了偶然會有迷路的旅人出現，他幾乎不曾在森林裡面遇到過其他的人類；另外，他的家受到特殊的古老魔法保護，除了他以外，一般人是不可能接近或是甚至發現他的居所。

「喂，你還活著嗎？」克勞德放下手裡的木桶，小心翼翼地靠近俯臥著的男孩，並觀察他的模樣。

男孩有著一頭過耳的銀色短髮，稚嫩的臉上帶著塵土，看起來大約六、七歲左右。他身上的白衣服泥跡斑斑，沾著枯草和樹葉，一雙蒼白的赤足上同樣滿佈泥濘，和雙手手臂一起帶有不少深淺不一的傷口，有一些是擦傷，也有一些克勞德認出應該是因為遭到魔物的襲擊而造成。

「喂……」克勞德伸手去輕推男孩的肩膀。可是男孩依舊一動不動，毫無聲息。克勞德於是檢查他的脈搏，確認他還有著微弱的心跳。

鳥棚裡的陸行鳥們好奇地看著他們倆，時而發出聽起來像是膽怯和擔憂的細小聲音。克勞德沒有特別的在意，認為他飼養的陸行鳥應該是怕生了，畢竟牠們在自己的生活圈裡鮮少見到自己以外的人類。

他思考目前應該怎麼辦。他長久離群，獨自隱居，不希望有外人打擾他的日常生活。在這片森林裡，即使他把男孩丟棄，讓魔物把男孩處理掉，也沒有人會知道和指責他的行為。可是自幼被母親養育出來的良心在強烈地排斥這種不人道的想法，使他胸口悶緊得隱約發痛。

克勞德嘆一口氣，最終屈服於良心，把男孩抱起來，帶到自己的屋裡去。

他把男孩身上的髒衣服脫掉，然後用濕布把男孩的身體擦乾淨，並處理他身上的傷。在清潔的過程中，克勞德發現男孩的身上有更多的傷痕，有舊的，也有新的，大小不一，各種各樣。他禁不住意識到男孩之前可能遭遇過虐待，一簇憤怒的火苗在他的心底裡靜靜地燃起。

克勞德從自己的舊衣服裡找到了自己兒時穿過的衣服，給男孩穿上，然後他便把男孩安頓在自己的床上，等待他醒來。

這個時候的時間已經快接近中午。克勞德錯過了早餐，陸行鳥們也還沒有吃上飯，這次真的因為肚子餓而在不停地叫喚牠們的主人。

克勞德先給陸行鳥們餵食，接著才去浴室整理自己。當他換掉身上的睡衣和把梳理好的長髮縛起來以後，他的肚子早已鳴響了好幾次。

他做了簡單的午餐，剛坐下來吃了兩口，男孩甦醒的聲音便從房間裡傳出來。克勞德馬上放下食物去查看，果然看見躺在床上的男孩張開了雙眼。那是攜帶著魔晄的翠綠色眼睛，而在妖異的光彩當中，一雙豎直的瞳仁讓克勞德想到貓或是蛇。

男孩茫然地四處張望，當他看到站在房間門口的克勞德的時候，他滿臉詫異，以帶著天真的沙啞聲音說：「你是女神嗎？」

「我是男的。」克勞德面無表情地沉聲回答，懷疑男孩的視力是否有問題。「還有，我是人類。」他走到床邊坐下，伸手摸了一下男孩的額頭以後，向他詢問：「你感覺怎麼樣？」

男孩盯著克勞德，目不轉睛，回答：「我覺得你很漂亮。」

「我不是在問你對我的感想。」克勞德皺眉，開始擔憂男孩該不會連腦袋也有問題。「你有沒有哪裡感覺痛？或是不舒服？」

男孩聽了，搖頭回答：「我沒事。」可是他話剛說完，他的肚子便發出咕嚕咕嚕的響聲。

兩人之間出現一陣尷尬的沉默。「……我剛做了午飯，你如果能吃得下的話便吃一點。」克勞德說完，沒有等待男孩的回答便離開房間，從廚房拿來一人份的食物。

男孩在克勞德的幫忙下坐起來，低頭去看放置在他的大腿上的托盤。那上面的午餐十分的簡陋，只有一碗熱湯、一些又冷又硬的肉乾、奶酪和麵包，但是在飢餓的面前，任何的食物都是美食。男孩一開始小心翼翼，甚至對於把食物放進口裡有一點遲疑。但是在他喝下第一口湯以後，他便拋棄顧忌，正常地進食。

男孩吃東西時有著優美的儀態。他的一舉一動整齊有序，腰板挺直，毫無聲音，彷彿接受過嚴格的教導和訓練。克勞德雖然不期待他會狼吞虎嚥——畢竟他對自己的廚藝還是有自知之明——但是還是有一點被他這嚴守紀律的模樣嚇到。明明是粗糙貧窮的食物，卻硬是被男孩吃出一種不可思議的高貴感。

「謝謝。」男孩在吃完整份食物以後，很有禮貌地向克勞德道謝。「這很好吃。」

「那是因為你肚子餓。」克勞德把他的讚揚認作是客套話。「我不是故意給你難吃的，只是我家裡的食物全都是勉強能入口裹腹的味道。」

「我覺得這比我以前吃過的所有食物都要好吃。」男孩一臉的認真，看起來不像是在說恭維話。

克勞德禁不住想，男孩從前所吃的都是一些什麼東西。

「我可以知道你的名字嗎？」男孩注視著克勞德，兩眼閃閃發亮。克勞德不確定那是因為他眼裡的魔晄，還是有別的原因。

「克勞德・斯特萊夫。」克勞德回答道。

「克勞特……你真的不是女神嗎？」

「為什麼你會那樣想？」

「因為書裡說古老的森林是神靈的居所。而且大人們都說森林裡住著美麗的金髮女神。」但是除卻流浪的旅人之間的流言，誰也沒有確實的證據證明女神的存在。縱使男孩所認識的大人們很想深入調查，因為森林裡無法破解的神秘魔法的阻擋，他們一直未能成事。

「我不是女神。」克勞德聽完男孩的解釋以後，再度的澄清。「我只是一名普通的人類。」

他收拾男孩用完的餐盤，然後吩咐男孩重新躺下，繼續休息。

男孩滿臉依依不捨的看著克勞德，在克勞德要離開的時候，他伸手抓住了克勞德的衣服，問克勞德可不可以多陪他一會。

他的舉動讓克勞德想起小時候的自己。那時候的他和母親一直在躲避壞人的追捕，每天都生活在惶恐不安之中。晚上睡覺的時候，他總是拉著母親的手，要她陪伴自己，害怕自己醒來的時候，母親和自己都不在對方的身邊。

「……你叫什麼名字？」克勞德把托盤放置在床頭櫃子上，重新在床邊上坐下來。

「薩菲羅斯。」男孩高興地回答。

克勞德伸手摸了摸薩菲羅斯的頭，說：「薩菲羅斯，你好好休息。我會待在這裡。」

薩菲羅斯點頭，他握住克勞德的手，乖巧地、心滿意足地閉上眼睛。

克勞德看著他的呼吸迅速地變得平穩，確定他入睡以後，安靜地嘆一口氣，感覺未來的日子將要變得不一樣和不容易。

* * *

薩菲羅斯醒來的時候，天色是黑暗的。他注意到自己身上的繃帶紗布和衣服被更換過，床頭櫃上的托盤被換成一個水盆，盆邊上掛著一條毛巾。他看向床邊，見到克勞德跪坐在地上睡著了，頭枕在床邊和雙臂上，手依然和他交握著。

薩菲羅斯小心翼翼地撐起上半身，靠近克勞德去注視他的睡臉。克勞德睡得很熟，櫻唇細細的張開，長長的眼睫毛隨著他的呼吸微微地抖動，柔軟細長的金絲散落在他那蒼白的臉上。

雖然克勞德說他是普通的人類，但是薩菲羅斯覺得克勞德就是露克蕾西亞跟他所說的星球女神。

露克蕾西亞是他之前所待的研究所裡唯一善待他的人類。既溫柔又可憐的露克蕾西亞。她跟研究所裡其他的大人不一樣，她是負責照顧他的日常生活，對他十分的關愛，甚至很多時候會為了從其他大人的手中保護他而遭到傷害。薩菲羅斯喜歡露克蕾西亞，但是他並不理解她的行為。特別是為什麼她要為了自己承受不必要的痛苦。明明只要跟他一樣乖乖地聽從其他的大人們的說話，那麼身體便不會痛。當他向露克蕾西亞提出這個疑問的時候，露克蕾西亞的表情是悲傷的，還有自責和愧疚。可是那些感情很快便被她掩蓋在日常的微笑之下。她告訴薩菲羅斯，因為這個星球的女神大人派她來守護薩菲羅斯，所以她要履行這個重任。

那時候的薩菲羅斯馬上想起之前從大人們那裡偷聽到的，有關尼布爾海姆外面的森林裡居住著神秘的金色生物的故事。

居住在尼布爾山下的村民絕大部份相信那只是一隻稍微有點特別的陸行鳥。可是曾經誤闖過那片森林的旅人都認為居住在那裡面的是美麗的金髮女神，因為他們在那片被施加了魔法的森林裡遭遇到危險的時候，都被女神拯救了。

薩菲羅斯認為，森林裡面的金髮女神就是露克蕾西亞口中的星球女神。露克蕾西亞亦沒有否認，說星球的女神大人無處不在，而且可能有著千變萬化的外貌和形態，因此薩菲羅斯應該善待各種的生物，搞不好那些生物當中便有女神大人的存在。

薩菲羅斯認真地聽露克蕾西亞的說話，但是暗地裡，他亦有自己的一套的想法，像那些虐待他和露克蕾西亞的大人們，他們不可能是女神大人，因為女神大人應該是愛護他的。

既然不是女神大人的話，那麼即使殺害他們也沒有問題。

薩菲羅斯回憶自己在逃離研究所前所做的事，毫無悔意。除了露克蕾西亞以外，他把在研究所裡的大人們全都殺掉。善良的露克蕾西亞在發現他所做的事情的時候，被他嚇得險些陷入半瘋。她一邊哭，一邊清理薩菲羅斯身上的鮮血，然後她叫薩菲羅斯快跑，在研究所以外的大人們發現這裡的異狀之前，他趕快逃跑。

薩菲羅斯一個人跑了。露克蕾西亞拒絕跟他一起離開，說她必須留下來善後，讓薩菲羅斯能夠更加安全地離開。她向薩菲羅斯保證，她辦完要辦的事情以後便會來尋找他。薩菲羅斯相信露克蕾西亞，因此他遺下她一個人，在離開研究所以後，往森林裡跑去。

接下來便是他與克勞德的相遇。

薩菲羅斯覺得克勞德比他想像中的女神的模樣要漂亮。雖然露克蕾西亞說女神的外貌是多樣的，但是薩菲羅斯喜歡眼前的臉。

而且更重要的是，克勞德跟露克蕾西亞一樣的善良和溫柔，還拯救了他。

薩菲羅斯以盡量不驚醒克勞德的動作爬下床，靜悄悄地湊近到他的身邊，把他的一隻手搭在自己的身上，然後用自己的雙手環抱住他的身體，讓自己整個人靠在他的懷裡。克勞德的身上有一陣清幽的花草香，加上溫暖的體溫，讓薩菲羅斯感到十分的舒適。

他閉上眼睛，深呼吸，慢慢地吐氣，然後安穩地重新墜入夢鄉。

* * *

克勞德在晨光中睡醒的時候首先感覺到的便是他的腰和脖子很痛，接著便是他的臂彎裡有一個暖烘烘的東西。他扭動僵硬的脖頸低頭一看，只見薩菲羅斯在緊緊地抱住他，呼呼熟睡。克勞德一時間感到意外和困惑，昨晚到底發生過什麼事讓他們倆變成這個親密的模樣？

他抬手去摸薩菲羅斯的額頭，確認他的體溫。昨天薩菲羅斯在入睡以後，過了一會兒便突然開始發高燒。克勞德忙從外面的水井打上來冷水幫他的身體降溫，還有不停地擦掉他身上的汗，和換掉他身上被汗水弄濕的衣服。過程中，他擔憂男孩的高熱是因為之前他處理過的傷口被細菌或是魔物的毒素感染，於是他把薩菲羅斯身上所有的繃帶和紗布都拆了，重新檢查一次以後，他往所有的傷口上塗了新的草藥。慎重起見，他這次還特意在新的繃帶和紗布上施下解毒和治療的魔法。

如此耗費體力、精神力和魔力之後，克勞德筋疲力盡地坐在床邊的地上睡著了。

接著他一覺醒來，面對的便是這一番難以理解的景象。

克勞德放棄思考，雙手把薩菲羅斯抱起來放回去床上，不忘拉動被子把他的身體蓋好才離開房間去準備陸行鳥的飼料和他們的早餐。

廚房裡，克勞德一邊的處理食材，一邊的考慮他應該怎麼安置薩菲羅斯。他首先確認自己不會讓薩菲羅斯留在自己的家裡，因為他完全不懂得如何照顧小孩，而且他已經習慣了孤獨的生活，事到如今，他不打算突然開始與別人一起生活。他沒有自信，也沒有勇氣。

可是他也不可能把薩菲羅斯送回去原來的地方。先不論他根本不知道薩菲羅斯是從哪裡來的，從薩菲羅斯身上的傷痕看來，克勞德推測他過去的居所必定是十分的糟糕。

他思來想去，最後想到了居住在米德加的同鄉——艾莉絲。

以他所知，艾莉絲所在的第五區貧民窟裡有一家孤兒院，而艾莉絲經常去那裡幫忙照顧小孩子。因此他可以把薩菲羅斯交給艾莉絲，或是讓艾莉絲把薩菲羅斯送去孤兒院。

克勞德覺得這想法很不錯，唯一的問題只有他必須離開森林，把薩菲羅斯帶去米德加。

克勞德不喜歡米德加。那個城市對他來說太危險，一不小心的話，他便可能跟艾莉絲一樣成為終日被他們的敵人監視著的籠中鳥。克勞德想到這，心裡是一陣強烈和沉重的自責和愧疚。他一直希望拯救艾莉絲，但是孤獨的他面對勢力強大的敵人，只能夠一直懦弱地躲在森林裡，被母親生前施下的古老魔法保護著。

他無力地嘆一口氣，默默地重新審視去把薩菲羅斯帶去米德加找艾莉絲這一個想法。

克勞德深深地沉浸在自己的思緒裡，以至於完全沒有注意到那個從房間裡走出來靠近他的身影。

「克勞德。」

突然響起的聲音嚇了克勞德一跳。他低頭，發現不知道何時也醒過來的薩菲羅斯站在他的旁邊，一隻手拉著他的衣服，仰頭注視著他。

薩菲羅斯的眼睛讓克勞德感覺到一股奇怪的寒意從心底裡浮現，但是他不知道那是為何。

「抱歉。你肚子餓嗎？早餐馬上便好……雖然跟昨天一樣不是什麼好吃的東西。」

薩菲羅斯微笑，說：「只要是克勞德做的食物，我都喜歡。」

克勞德不懂男孩為什麼對他有這麼大的好感。他們昨天才剛認識而已。

「薩菲羅斯，你知道米德加嗎？」

薩菲羅斯點頭。在他屠殺研究所的人類前，他曾被告知他將要被轉移到別的地方去，因為大人們認為他的培育實驗已經完成，可以開始投入實戰教育，而那個他要前往的地方便是叫米德加。

「那就好。我打算把你送往米德加。那裡有我認識的人可以照顧你——」

「不要。」薩菲羅斯兩目圓睜，迅速地打斷克勞德的說話。

「為什麼？」克勞德皺眉，不明白他這強烈的排斥是怎麼一回事。

薩菲羅斯低頭咬了咬下唇，說：「我想留在這裡……我想待在克勞德的身邊。」米德加是研究所的大人們原來要把他帶去的地方，那裡一定也是充滿讓他討厭的人類和事情。

「……為什麼要跟我在一起？」克勞德完全想不通自己哪裡吸引小孩。老實說，他每天早上照鏡子都覺得自己這張老擠不出什麼好表情的臉很無趣。每當他離開森林，出遠門去外面的小村鎮採購一些必需品的時候，除了商人，他遇到的人全都被他冷冰冰的態度驅趕得老遠。

薩菲羅斯一副要哭的樣子，說：「你救了我……而且你對我很好。」

「米德加也有會待你好的人。」克勞德深信，在照料別人和帶給別人好的影響這一方面，艾莉絲絕對要比他強多。

可是薩菲羅斯頑固地搖頭。他抱住克勞德的雙腿，哭著說：「我不要離開這裡！求求你……別拋棄我……」如果連應該愛護他的女神大人都要傷害他的話，那麼他的理智一定會徹底地壞掉。

克勞德看著泣不成聲的薩菲羅斯，不知道第幾次的發出嘆息。

蓋亞啊，他應該怎麼辦？

他無意識地向星球祈求幫助，意外地聽到了母親的聲音從生命之流裡傳來。

『收留他吧，克勞德』

克勞德很無奈，但是他沒辦法拒絕母親的請求。

他再次嘆一口氣。

「我知道了。」克勞德說道，同時回答薩菲羅斯和他的母親。

薩菲羅斯停止哭泣，淚眼婆娑地抬頭去看克勞德。

「話先說在前頭，跟我一起生活可是完全不有趣。」克勞德一邊說，一邊蹲下來，用衣袖去擦乾淨薩菲羅斯的臉。

「我只要跟克勞德在一起就好。」薩菲羅斯雙手環住克勞德的脖子，緊緊地抱住他。

克勞德想，這應該只是暫時性的，待小孩子稍微長大以後，他便會自然地想要離開。


	2. Season Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了節日氣氛而強行安插萬聖節要素的我（喂  
> 然後我感覺這文三章可能完不了…尾章可能分拆成上下放出。

光陰似箭，孩童的成長力是驚人的，但是薩菲羅斯的成長明顯地比正常的人類要快很多。

「克勞德，我把水拿來了。」

原來蹲在地上整理著花草的克勞德站起來面向薩菲羅斯。才兩、三年的歲月，眼前的男生已經從六、七歲小孩長成十四、五歲的少年，原來只到他大腿的身高也拉拔成到達他的胸口。克勞德開始擔憂，再過幾年，如果薩菲羅斯繼續成長，他的身高便會遠超自己。

「謝謝。」克勞德伸手從薩菲羅斯的手中接過兩個盛滿水的木桶。除了身體的生長力拔群以外，薩菲羅斯的體力也是驚人的。任何的體力勞動對他來說都是輕輕鬆鬆。在克勞德的記憶中就有薩菲羅斯曾經背著腳部受傷的成年陸行鳥回來給他治療的事發生過。

「克勞德。」

「什麼？」

薩菲羅斯踮腳湊近克勞德的臉。少年的氣息忽然撲面而來，使毫無防備的克勞德被嚇一跳， 反射性的就要後退躲避，卻在行動前感覺到對方的手指小心地往自己的臉頰上摸了一下。

「你的臉上沾泥巴了。」薩菲羅斯笑著說道。

克勞德一時呆滯，然後兩頰發紅。他慌忙舉手去抹自己的臉，卻忘記自己的雙手上也都是泥。

「你愈弄愈髒了。」薩菲羅斯捉住他的雙手，讓他停下來。

克勞德看著少年從自己的衣袋裡拿出一條乾淨的手帕，然後捧著他的臉，細心地為他擦掉臉上的髒東西，他禁不住在心裡哀怨，他們倆到底誰才是小孩子？

他回想薩菲羅斯還小的時候，他還有在吃飯的時候幫男孩擦嘴巴（但是事實上那機會很少，因為薩菲羅斯吃飯時的姿態總是太優雅）。

「今天要把南瓜都收割掉，對不對？」薩菲羅斯擦完克勞德的臉以後，把視線轉向一旁的菜園。

克勞德的家跟土地乾枯貧瘠的尼布爾海姆不一樣，在小木屋的四周，到處都有克勞德悉心裁種的植物。在不同的季節，圍繞小屋的植物都不一樣。每過幾個月，屋外都會換一次新的景象。克勞德說這是為了生活（因為那些植物全都是可藥用或是食用），也是為了滋養星球的生命。雖然這對於現在正在被神羅大量榨取生命的星球來說無疑是杯水車薪，但是他仍然必須繼續去做這些看來徒勞的事。

薩菲羅斯聽到克勞德這樣說的時候深感擔憂。如果星球的性命有危險，那麼身為〝女神〞的克勞德也必定會受到影響。克勞德在知道他的不安以後苦笑，說不只是他，這個世界上所有的生命都是跟星球一體，如果星球死亡，那麼一切都會跟隨她逝去。因此他必需努力地為星球耕作生命，讓星球的生命之流不會枯竭。

「月末快來了，我們要開始作準備。」克勞德一邊說，一邊把成熟的南瓜放進身旁的籃子裡。深秋十月是古代種的豐收時節。在克勞德的回憶裡，每年十月，當時近月末，他的母親克勞迪亞便會開始跟他講述古代種在這個時候舉行慶典的故事。他們的族人會把當季收穫的果菜和花草收集起來，用來裝飾屋子以及奉獻給星球。克勞迪亞因此也教導克勞德利用不同的植物來製作不同的飾物的方法，例如把松果和橡果串連起來作掛飾，還有挖空南瓜來作燈籠等等。

這些克勞德都學會了，但是母親製作美味點心的技巧他無論如何都學不會。自家做的南瓜派、栗子蛋糕和烤雞等等自從母親回歸星球以後，他便沒有吃過。在克勞德收養薩菲羅斯的那一年的秋天，他曾經嘗試再次挑戰母親的食譜，結果是慘敗收場。到第二年，那時候家裡做飯的重任已經完全移交給在廚房裡比他能幹多的薩菲羅斯。雖然心裡莫名地有一點不甘心，但是薩菲羅斯所做的應節食物即使跟母親的味道不太一樣，結果還是十分的美味。

「今年要做什麼樣的糖果或是糕點給那些〝小孩〞？」薩菲羅斯向克勞德詢問。

古代種的秋祭會吸引森林裡的幽靈。那些幽靈平常就在森林裡出沒，但是每到克勞德把南瓜燈放出屋外的那一天，它們便會在克勞德的家大量的聚集起來。

幽靈大部分像是用破爛老舊的麻布袋粗製濫造的娃娃，出現時會發出童真的笑聲，也會像人類的孩子一樣做惡作劇。薩菲羅斯初次遇見這些幽靈的時候十分討厭它們，因為它們在克勞德的小屋上塗鴉，還有搗亂克勞德家中的東西。物理攻擊對它們無效，但是魔法攻擊差一點把克勞德的家也一起毀了。結果克勞德告訴他，只要給幽靈們糖果或是點心就好。

克勞德不知道為什麼這些幽靈會那樣成群出現。克勞迪亞認為是節慶的歡樂氣氛吸引了它們，又或許它們都跟其他的魔物一樣，在為了即將來臨的嚴冬覓食。事實上，除了幽靈以外，一些其他的魔物也會跟著來向克勞德他們討食物。特別是在薩菲羅斯掌管煮食以後，來克勞德家討吃的魔物明顯地有增無減。

「之前收穫的蘋果很不錯，或許可以做蘋果派和蘋果糖。」克勞德給薩菲羅斯建議。

「克勞德喜歡蘋果的話，那就做蘋果的點心和糕餅。」

克勞迪亞的食譜裡有充足的紀錄，而且她還有記下哪種料理是克勞德最喜歡的。

「謝謝你，薩菲羅斯。」克勞德微笑著摸了摸少年的頭。「對了，後天到陽光海岸去見蒂法的時候，也帶上一些你做的點心去給她和艾莉絲。」

蒂法是克勞德在森林以外稀少的朋友之一。她在米德加的貧民窟經營一家叫第七天堂的酒館，每隔一段時間便會自己驅車到陽光海岸去跟克勞德見面，從他那裡購入一些新鮮的農作物，並給克勞德帶一些必需的日用品。她亦是克勞德與艾莉絲之間的溝通橋梁，經常幫助他們互相傳遞書信。

從森林到達陽光海岸一般需要兩至三天的時間。出發的當天，克勞德和薩菲羅斯一起準備好路上食用的乾糧、陸行鳥的飼料以及要交給蒂法的貨物。他們各帶兩頭陸行鳥，騎一頭、牽一頭，被牽的那一頭的身上載著他們的食物和貨品。

一開始的時候，克勞德是把薩菲羅斯留在家中等他回來，畢竟路程遠，帶著一個小孩子除了不方便還危險。他跟薩菲羅斯約定好了回家的時日，接著便在男孩那充滿信任的眼光目送下離開。沒想到，薩菲羅斯沒跟他鬧事，蒂法卻在知道此事後猛烈地教訓了他一頓，說他怎麼可以讓一個有過去創傷的未成年兒童獨自留守在家中！要是出意外了怎麼辦？

克勞德被她說得無地自容，回程的路上一直憂心忡忡，腦海裡充斥各種可怕的想像。幸好，薩菲羅斯沒有像他所想的把自己和房子一起燒了，或是發生任何其他的意外，但是自那以後，克勞德便不敢再做同樣的事。雖然薩菲羅斯毫無問題，但是他的心臟承受不了。

前往陽光海岸的路途十分的順利。在進入城鎮前，克勞德確認他和薩菲羅斯都有把披風上的兜帽戴好來隱藏自己的臉。雖然克勞德最初認為薩菲羅斯不用跟他一樣遮掩自己，但是薩菲羅斯認為既然他是跟克勞德住在一起，那麼他也一樣別張揚比較好，而且他以前殺死的那些人類的同伴可能會在尋找他。

薩菲羅斯沒有告訴過克勞德他待在研究所裡時發生過的事情。以前露克蕾西亞在發現他殺人之後的反應讓他擔憂克勞德也會被嚇到。

他們在往常約定的地點找到蒂法。在克勞德與她交換近況的時候，薩菲羅斯感覺到有一道視線一直停留在他的身上。他轉頭去搜尋那視線的來源，很快便意外地在人群中發現一張他認識的臉孔。

「露克蕾西亞……？」薩菲羅斯愕然地看著對方在注意到他的瞬間馬上轉身逃跑。他立刻離開克勞德的身邊追上去。

「薩菲羅斯？！」克勞德的聲音從他的身後傳來。但是那一刻，薩菲羅斯的全副精神都集中在前方狼狽地奔走的身影上。對方跟他一樣身穿著遮臉的帶帽披風，但是薩菲羅斯莫名奇妙地就是從心底裡知道那個人是露克蕾西亞。

為什麼她會在這裡？自從他逃離研究所以後，他便沒有再見到過露克蕾西亞。她是因為終於辦完她要完成的事情，所以便來找他嗎？薩菲羅斯心裡一陣喜悅。他追著露克蕾西亞，直至走到一條巷子裡，對方在巷子的盡頭停下來，看著面前的牆壁發出一聲絕望的嗚咽。

「露克蕾西亞！」薩菲羅斯高興地跑過去。

「別過來！快跑！薩菲羅斯！」露克蕾西亞轉身面向他，聲嘶力竭地大叫。

薩菲羅斯立刻停下來，正困惑著，身後便傳來一個冷酷的聲音。

「終於找到你了，薩菲羅斯。」

薩菲羅斯不認識那聲音，但是那語調讓他想起研究所裡面的人類。他轉頭以冰冷的眼神去看出現在他身後的人。那是一個身穿著黑色西裝的男人。除了他以後，還有另外兩個同樣穿著黑西裝的人從他身後走出來，上前去把試圖抵抗的露克蕾西亞拘束住。

「利用露克蕾西亞來尋找你，並且把你引誘出來，這個方法果然是沒錯。畢竟你們的身上都有著一樣的細胞。」

薩菲羅斯瞪著在說話的男人，藏在披風下面的手腕上，鑲嵌在護腕上的烈焰魔晶石微微發亮。

「如果我是你的話，我不會輕舉妄動。不然露克蕾西亞可能會受到傷害。」

薩菲羅斯聽了，憤恨地咬牙握拳。「你們想要什麼？」

「只要你乖乖地跟我們回去，我可以保證露克蕾西亞平安無事。」

「不要。」

男人皺眉，說：「你似乎沒有清楚我剛剛的說話。」

「我不會跟你們走。」

男人嘆一口氣。「既然這樣，那就沒辦法……」他說完，露克蕾西亞便發出一聲慘叫，被電撃棒敲倒在地上。「薩菲羅斯，雖然你是比一般人強大，但是在研究所生長的你對於這個世界的了解還不足夠。」男人趁著薩菲羅斯的注意力都在露克蕾西亞的身上，迅速上前抓住他的手腕，就要用手裡的注射器往他的脖子裡注入藥物。

可是就在他要成功的前一刻，一發大雷電忽然從後擊中他，使他頓時屈膝倒地。

「薩菲羅斯！」克勞德騎著陸行鳥出現，衝上前伸手把少年拉上鳥背，筆直地朝著巷子盡頭的牆壁奔跑過去。陸行鳥發出歡快的叫聲，有力的長腿在地上一蹬，加上翅膀的輔助，輕而易舉地躍過牆壁。

男人們驚訝的聲音和怒吼從牆壁後面傳來。克勞德催促坐騎趕快的離開。陸行鳥馬上快速地重新開始奔跑，載著背上的兩人遠去。

陸行鳥一直跑到城鎮外面很遠的地方才停下來。蒂法和其餘的陸行鳥正在等候著。她一看見克勞德，馬上跑到兩人的面前確認他們沒事。

「剛剛到底發生了什麼事？」蒂法雙手放腰上，來回看了兩人一遍。

克勞德一臉嚴肅地注視有點茫然的少年，說：「薩菲羅斯，那些男人是神羅的塔克斯。」

「神羅？！為什麼……」蒂法吃驚地也把目光轉向薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯咬了咬下唇，知道他沒辦法繼續隱瞞，於是把過去的事情全盤如實托出。

蒂法聽完他的陳述以後，感覺難以置信和憤怒。克勞德雙手抱住薩菲羅斯，雖然他以前多少已經猜到懷中的少年過去是遭遇過什麼樣的對待，但是從當事人的口中聽到事實的時候，心裡面的難受和怒火並沒有一點兒的減少。而且事情居然是與神羅有關係，跟他們打過交道的克勞德禁不住覺得薩菲羅斯的身上或許還隱藏著連少年自己都不知道的秘密，不然無法解釋神羅在他身上所做的事情和為何要特意動用塔克斯來把他帶回去。

「克勞德，如果薩菲羅斯現在是被神羅搜捕的目標，那你要是繼續跟他在一起……」

蒂法的擔憂使薩菲羅斯馬上起了反應。他雙手緊緊地抓住克勞德，把自己的臉深埋在青年的胸口裡，但是沒有發出任何的聲音，只是在不停地發抖。

克勞德嘆一口氣，摸了摸少年的頭，說：「我的狀況原來就跟他一樣。事到如今，跟他在一起也沒什麼差別。」

「克勞德……」

克勞德搖頭阻止蒂法的勸說。「沒事的，蒂法，媽媽的魔法可是十分的牢固。」他給了友人一個微笑，讓她放心。

克勞德帶著薩菲羅斯回去森林。一路上他都十分小心地留意四周，確保他們沒有被跟蹤。由於精神緊張，他沒辦法跟薩菲羅斯說上幾句話。薩菲羅斯亦只是一直默默地待在他的身邊。

終於，回到家裡的時候，克勞德感覺比平常要更加的筋疲力竭。他安置好也因為加快趕路而勞累的陸行鳥，然後便準備去休息。

「克勞德……」薩菲羅斯的手拉扯著克勞德的衣服，彷彿變回以前那個剛來到他家時的小孩。他看著克勞德、眼神裡充滿可憐、不安和迷惘。

克勞德禁不住心軟地詢問他，今天晚上要不要一起睡覺？

薩菲羅斯馬上跑進他的懷裡，抱住他，無聲地點了點頭。

克勞德再次撫摸他的頭來安慰他，說：「你放心，薩菲羅斯，這裡是絕對的安全。」

接下來的日子，生活似乎恢復了正常。除了克勞德每天早上醒來都會發現應該在另外一個房間裡的薩菲羅斯出現在自己的被窩裡，其他的一切都跟以往的日常一樣。

可是隨著月末愈來愈接近，克勞德沒辦法不去注意到薩菲羅斯的日漸安靜。他開始經常看見少年面無表情地遙望遠方，似是在深陷於思考中，而且絲毫不讓別人窺視到他在想什麼。空閒的時候，他會勤奮地閱讀克勞迪亞遺留下來的厚重古文書本，或是一個人跑到森林的深處去，直到傍晚才回來。

每次克勞德詢問他在森林裡做了什麼，或是他是否有什麼事的時候，薩菲羅斯都只是微笑著回答沒事，或者是沒什麼。

克勞德禁不住對他感到愈來愈擔憂和不安，卻不知道該如何是好。

終於，在幽靈來訪的那一夜，薩菲羅斯向他表白了他的異常的原因。

「我要離開這裡，到外面去。」

克勞德回想起當初收留眼前的少年的時候，心裡就曾經想過這一天的到來。只是他不知道何時逐漸忘記了這件事。

「這樣啊……那麼你需要些什麼，你儘管跟我說。」

在漫天飛舞的幽靈的包圍之下，克勞德看著向自己搖頭的薩菲羅斯，忽然感覺有點窒息。

「我會回來的，克勞德。」

「欸？」克勞德愣住，以為自己因為離別的痛苦而聽錯了什麼。少年剛剛所說的離開難道不是永遠的離去？

可是正當他懷抱一絲希望，薩菲羅斯卻說：「我一定會回來，但是在那之前，我必須回去神羅。」他的神情認真，而且帶幾分讓克勞德恐懼的冷酷。

他害怕知道薩菲羅斯想要去神羅做什麼，但是最終還是問道：「為什麼？」

「因為露克蕾西亞在那裡，還有，只有那裡有我現在需要的東西。」少年的回答簡潔的同時亦帶著含糊。

克勞德知道露克蕾西亞是以前照顧薩菲羅斯的研究員，也是她讓薩菲羅斯能夠順利地逃離神羅的研究所，而她如今應該正被囚禁在神羅的內部，因此薩菲羅斯想要救她也是理所當然，克勞德亦覺得這是正確的行為。

然而，單憑薩菲羅斯自己一個人是沒辦法對抗整個神羅。

還有，薩菲羅斯說神羅有他需要的東西，但是他並沒有說清楚那是什麼。

「別擔心，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯忽然向克勞德露出溫柔的微笑。克勞德霎時間毫無防備地損失一下心跳。「雖然這可能花上一段不短的時間，但是我向你說了我一定會回來，那麼我答應你，我絕對不會食言。」

克勞德有點呆然，說：「……你忽然好像一下子成人了，我一時之間不知道應該拿你怎麼辦。」

薩菲羅斯笑了，回答：「很可惜我還沒有真的成年，不然我會想要在臨走前對你做更多一點的事來作告別。」

克勞德沒聽懂他話中的暗示，只是不能夠放心的說：「你真的要去神羅嗎？」

薩菲羅斯苦笑著頷首。他上前擁抱克勞德，把頭靠在他的胸口上，細聽那讓他感覺到安穩的心跳，努力地記下那每一下的鼓動。

「克勞德，我雖然剛剛說不需要你給我任何東西，但是我現在改變主意了。我想要你身上的一樣東西……什麼都可以，就當作是女神大人給我的守護和保祐。」

克勞德聽了，想了一下，讓他在原地等一會兒，走進去房子裡。當他回來的時候，薩菲羅斯驚訝的發現，克勞德腦後的長髮被割掉了，他用自己平常使用的緞帶縛住長髮，把它交給薩菲羅斯，說這是古代種的頭髮，好好的收藏，別弄丟。

「這種東西千萬不能落入神羅的手裡。」天曉得這大量的古代種基因會讓他們做出什麼事來。可是縱使如此，他還是決定把自己的頭髮送給薩菲羅斯，讓自己的一部分陪伴他，同時這亦表達他對薩菲羅斯的信任。

他相信薩菲羅斯會守護他和他的秘密，並履行承諾回來。

「謝謝你，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯得到他的心意，心裡的激動如同翻江倒海一般。他想要現在就把眼前的青年推倒在地上，啃咬他的雙唇，深入他的口腔和下身，褻瀆那個他一直視為神聖的身體。可是經過一番掙扎和忍耐以後，他最終只有踮起雙腳，在克勞德的嘴唇上輕輕地印下一個淺吻，親切的，隱藏著深沈的愛。

克勞德驚訝地睜大雙眼。在這之前，他跟薩菲羅斯雖然也有交換過親吻，但是那都只是在額頭或是臉頰上。

「當我回來的時候，我必定是大人了，所以你一定要等我。」

克勞德這時候懊惱自己沒有強大的力量能夠給予薩菲羅斯，那起碼可以幫忙保障他在神羅的安全。他思考著，忽然想起母親離世前托付給他的一件東西。那是一顆黑色的魔晶石。克勞迪亞囑咐過說那魔晶石擁有能夠毀滅整顆星球的力量，但是克勞德不知道那到底是什麼樣的力量，也不知道黑魔晶石的使用方法。

他正想著要不要把魔晶石交給薩菲羅斯作為保險用，母親那嚴厲的聲音卻傳來。

『不可以，克勞德』

克勞迪亞的反對十分的認真，而且迫切。克勞德頓時不敢違坑她，只好帶著困惑打消念頭。

「克勞德？」

「抱歉，我在想我能夠做什麼來幫助你……或許我應該跟你一起前往米德加——」

「不可以，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯的說話跟克勞迪亞的聲音重疊在一起。「你必須留在這裡。只有這樣我才能夠確保我們兩個人的安全。」

克勞德苦笑。「總覺得好像現在的我才是小孩子……」

薩菲羅斯也笑了，說：「對呢……所以克勞德能聽我的話當一個乖孩子嗎？」

「別得意忘形。」克勞德握拳在他的頭頂上輕敲了一下。

「我會在這裡等你回來，薩菲羅斯。」

克勞德向少年微笑，而那是薩菲羅斯見過最美麗和哀傷的笑容。


	3. The Hero, The Witch and Reunion I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歲月流逝，少年成了英雄，但是他的心裡沒有驕傲，亦沒有榮耀。  
> 隱藏著黑暗的靈魂渴求的只有世外桃源中的金光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距離萬聖節還有三／四天！（時區比亞洲慢了半天左右的我  
> 最後一章因為太長了所以分成上、下來放出。  
> 腦細胞不足，因此只有亂七八糟和沒什麼新意的陳腔濫調……

森林裡的幽靈群不知道為何自從薩菲羅斯離開的那一夜便一直在克勞德的家四周徘徊，毫無要離散的意欲。克勞德一開始擔憂它們會給日常的生活增添麻煩，但是他很快便發現幽靈們除了有時候會做小小的惡作劇以外，平常基本只有一直嬉笑著，在一旁飄來飄去的飛舞。它們偶然甚至會幫忙完成一些日常的工作，例如砍木柴、採集農作物上的成熟果實等等。

作為謝禮，克勞德會給它們新鮮的水果或是蒂法從米德加帶來的糖果。

「抱歉，薩菲羅斯現在不在……待他回來的時候，會給你們更好的。」

幽靈們不會說話，無論克勞德給它們什麼，它們始終是笑嘻嘻的接過，然後一邊飛走，一邊大快朵頤。

薩菲羅斯離去數年以後，有一天，克勞德從蒂法那裡得知神羅和五台之間的關係變得緊張的消息。在米德加裡，有一些市民已經開始在擔憂兩者之間會不會爆發戰爭。克勞德請蒂法在有需要的時候幫忙保護和照顧艾莉絲。雖然他知道神羅不會讓珍貴的古代種遇到任何的危險，但是他沒辦法完全地信任神羅。

第二年的秋天，五台戰爭爆發。他和蒂法能夠見面的次數受戰爭的影響而減少。森林亦因為軍隊的頻繁經過而變得不太安寧，魔物們經常騷動，但是幽靈們總會迅速和利落地把靠近克勞德的危險趕走。託福，森林女神的傳說不知道何時變成了魔女的傳聞。不過不管是哪一種謠言，克勞德都漠不關心。他只擔憂應該身在神羅的薩菲羅斯有沒有受到戰爭的波及。

為了保護克勞德，薩菲羅斯在離開以後便音訊全無，因此克勞德對他的狀況一無所知。他能夠做的唯有每天聆聽生命之流裡的聲音，確認薩菲羅斯沒有回歸星球。

因為戰爭的關係，生命之流裡的人類亡者增加了不少。克勞德有時候會從他們的呢喃當中聽到戰爭的狀況，其中引起他注意的是神羅軍當中有一名銀髮的戰士，他的力量異常，一個人手持長刀便能夠抵擋敵方千軍，在戰場上輕鬆自如地殺戮，彷如怪物。對他萬分恐懼的五台甚至把他稱作『銀色惡魔』。

克勞德禁不住想那會不會是薩菲羅斯，內心矛盾地希望那〝銀色惡魔〞便是薩菲羅斯的同時，亦希望那不是他，因為身處戰爭當中是一件非常危險的事，任何人都可能隨時丟掉性命。

他暗地裡向星球祈求戰爭的結束早日到來。

神羅與五台的戰爭最後以神羅的勝利告終。

身為神羅勝利的要因的銀髮戰士被神羅塑造成了人民的英雄，一下子聲名遠播，讓克勞德也終於有機會得知他的身分。

他從好久沒見的蒂法手上得到來自米德加的雜誌和報紙，在那上面，他見到了〝神羅的英雄〞的照片。

克勞德馬上便認出那是長大了不少的薩菲羅斯。與克勞德最後一次見他的時候比較起來，他的身體現在十分的高大，原來及肩的短髮變成了過腰的長髮，半隱藏在軍服以下的肌肉顯而易見，看起來比從前瘦長的樣子要結實有力很多。克勞德不自覺地盯著照上那塊幾乎毫無遮掩的胸肌，沒有注意到自己的臉部在微微地發燙，默默地在心裡吐槽神羅給薩菲羅斯的制服到底是基於什麼古怪的理念來設計。

蒂法當時在旁邊看著他在面對著手裡的雜誌封面發呆，忍不住調戲他說：「你的薩菲羅斯現在在米德加可受歡迎。無論是男是女都希望自己能夠跟他發生關係。」

克勞德聽了，迅速地扭頭去看蒂法，充滿驚訝的兩眼瞪得老大，裡面盪漾著一絲慌張和焦躁。

蒂法的嘴角上揚，故意地問道：「想見他嗎？」

克勞德低頭，兩眼重新注視雜誌上的照片。「不……」他低聲的說，沒有忘記自己答應了薩菲羅斯，他不會去米德加，他要在森林裡面等薩菲羅斯回來。

「我只要知道他平安無事就足夠。」他說完，把蒂法給他的雜誌和報紙全部珍重地抱在自己的懷裡。

那之後，蒂法每次與克勞德見面都會給他帶上一堆刊載有薩菲羅斯的報導和照片的書報，有時候那裡面還夾有薩菲羅斯的海報或是明信片。蒂法說那些都是限量版的贈品。因為她為克勞德瘋狂收集一切與薩菲羅斯有關的東西，她身邊的人現在都認為她是薩菲羅斯的狂熱粉絲。

「你欠我的這人情可大了。」蒂法戳著克勞德的胸口說。

克勞德耳朵發紅的答應她，這人情他將來一定會還。

時間繼續流逝。克勞德每天在家裡反覆地閱讀與薩菲羅斯有關的各種新聞、專訪和廣告等等，都快要把所有的內容都熟記下來。

薩菲羅斯在米德加的生活似乎並不糟糕。在神羅裡身居要職、受萬人景仰愛戴的他現在可以說是站立在人生的頂點之上。

或許，他已經不需要回來這個森林。

克勞德想到這，胸口隱隱作痛，但是他的理智告訴他，如果薩菲羅斯在米德加的生活是美好和愉快的，那麼他就沒有要回來的理由。

在屋子外面飛舞的幽靈們發出嗚嗚的聲音，彷彿在哭泣。

數天以後，克勞德把所有與薩菲羅斯有關的東西都收拾起來，然後放進一個木箱子裡，關起來，鎖上。

克勞德抑止自己對薩菲羅斯的思念，專注於在幽靈們的幫助下為星球栽種生命，把與薩菲羅斯一同生活過的日子埋藏在美好的回憶之中。

* * *

在神羅的眼中，薩菲羅斯當年突然的自投羅網是為了露克蕾西亞。

那確實是他的目的，但是那並不是他自願再次踏足神羅的唯一原因。薩菲羅斯還待在研究所裡的時候便知道，如果他不想要自己和自己喜歡的人受到傷害，那麼他必須擁有能夠掃除那些危害他們的人物的力量。小時候的他之所以能夠輕而易舉地殺光了研究所裡面的所有人，是因為那些人類都比他弱小。可是當他稍微長大以後，他發現他所擁有的力量其實還不足夠。力量除了先天的因素，還有來自於鍛鍊和知識。薩菲羅斯思前想後，在經過一番努力的自習以後，他必須承認森林裡的資源有限，而神羅是世界上唯一能夠給他提供豐富的戰鬥和學習經驗的地方。

因此他忍痛離開克勞德。他說服自己，現在的離別是為了未來能夠不再與克勞德分開。

薩菲羅斯喜歡克勞德，但是那種喜愛跟他對露克蕾西亞所抱有的好感不一樣。

一開始的時候，他把克勞德視作真正的女神來敬仰、信奉和愛慕。後來隨著時間的過去，那些感情在他與克勞德的共同生活中慢慢地變質，最後發酵成異常的戀愛、依賴和佔有慾。他的身體內有一種只對克勞德產生的、難以壓抑的飢渴感。他想要把青年禁錮在自己的懷裡，把他吞食殆盡，讓他與自己合而為一，成為永遠地屬於他的東西。

這種慾望在他還年少的時候並不清晰，他只知道自己想要對克勞德實行性的行為。可是現在他更加的成長，身與心都成熟，他明白了自己對克勞德的渴求，並且清楚地知道自己想要的不只是佔有克勞德的身體，還有讓對方的心靈也落入自己的掌中。

他幻想克勞德臣服在他的身下，乖巧和痴醉地接受他給他的愛。

就像人偶一樣。

薩菲羅斯知道他的想法十分的扭曲，因此他一直沒有表露。可是他的血肉裡一直有一個聲音在向他低聲呢喃，略奪、捕食和侵佔就是〝它們〞的本能，這沒有什麼不妥。他觀看神羅在這個世界上的行為也不遑多讓。

他每晚撫摸克勞德送給他的頭髮，複習潛藏心中的黑暗妄念，同時思考什麼時候才是回去克勞德身邊的適當時機。

薩菲羅斯當初回歸神羅的時候，跟神羅交換了合作的條件，只要他們釋放露克蕾西亞，那麼他便會順從他們。

神羅答應了，並且馬上給他安排上當初因為他的逃跑而擱置的各種實驗和訓練。

負責薩菲羅斯的實驗是一個名叫賀蘭特的男人。他與薩菲羅斯初次見面便先感謝他以前在尼布爾海姆的研究所殺掉寶條的事，讓他能夠順利地坐上科學部的領導的位置。

賀蘭特當時正在研究的項目裡有兩個跟薩菲羅斯相似的孩童，名字分別叫安吉爾和傑尼西斯。薩菲羅斯一開始對他們沒有任何的興趣，但是因為他們三個人日常的實驗、訓練和學習都是一起進行，所以薩菲羅斯沒辦法迴避與他們的相處。日子久了，他便慢慢地被安吉爾的溫厚仁義和傑尼西斯的驕傲好勝剝開心裡的隔閡。

那是薩菲羅斯第一次交朋友。他想要把這件事告訴克勞德，但是他知道自己不能夠連繫克勞德。

他小心翼翼地把克勞德藏在自己的心裡，不讓任何人發現，就連在神羅裡與他最親近的安吉爾和傑尼西斯都不知道他的秘密。

他乖巧地充當著神羅的走狗，以他日漸強大的力量在短短的數年內，幾乎把神羅在世界上的敵人一掃而光。那其中包括被神羅視為最大威脅的五台。與五台的戰爭使薩菲羅斯揚名立萬。一時之間，在米德加裡，到處都是讚頌他的廣告。如果引用傑尼西斯的話來說，那就是：『我一走出去街道上，眼前全是你的臉，真的是噁心死了。』

薩菲羅斯面對好友那明顯地充滿嫉妒的感想，和自己那突然暴漲的知名度，心裡毫無波瀾。他一臉冷漠地看著那些十分張揚的宣傳，唯一關心的只有遠在森林裡的克勞德不知道會不會有可能也看到這些廣告。他想到這，每當人事部來找他去給媒體做訪談和拍攝等等，他便都一一答應。

在神羅的努力下，世人把他追捧為給世界帶來和平的英雄。然而這和平之中並沒有克勞德的身影。生為古代種的青年依舊不能夠離開森林生活，而薩菲羅斯也沒辦法在神羅的眼皮底下回去克勞德的身邊。

日子一天一天的過去。薩菲羅斯知道自己需要一個契機來讓他離開神羅，卻一直找不著。

終於有一天，他得知有一個去尼布爾海姆調查那裡的老舊魔晄爐的任務，他馬上便向他們神羅戰士的主管拉扎德提交參與任務的申請。拉扎德收到那份申請的時候是一臉懵，不懂薩菲羅斯為什麼要挑這種吃力不討好、並且毫無挑戰性的苦悶任務，甚至還直接的跟他說，這種低級任務交給安吉爾的弟子扎克斯去處理就好。尼布爾海姆那種鄉下地方什麼都沒有，去了也只是坐在山邊數石子而已。

可是薩菲羅斯堅持要去。當拉扎德問他為什麼的時候，他的回答是尼布爾海姆是他小時候曾經待過的地方，他想回去看看。拉扎德那雙注視著薩菲羅斯的眼睛裡充滿懷疑。薩菲羅斯保持著一臉的平靜，就跟平常一樣，絲毫不暴露任何的思緒。

最終，拉扎德因為找不到拒絕他的理由，所以批准了他參與尼布爾海姆的任務。

薩菲羅斯險些沒有辦法壓抑住心中的興奮。

出發的當天，任務的團隊裡除了他和扎克斯，還有魔晄爐的檢查維修員和神羅的一般士兵。在前往尼布爾海姆的路上，薩菲羅斯一直在思考要怎麼避開所有人的耳目去偷偷前往森林裡找克勞德。

「薩菲羅斯，安吉爾說尼布爾海姆是你的故鄉，那是真的嗎？」搖晃的車子裡，扎克斯的問題一時打斷薩菲羅斯的思路。

薩菲羅斯張開為了裝作閉目養神而合上的雙眼，直視坐在他對面的扎克斯，回答：「我小時候曾經在那裡待過一段時間。」

「原來如此！那麼你在尼布爾海姆有親人嗎？」

薩菲羅斯的腦海裡浮現克勞德的臉，並回想起他們以前一起生活的日子。他努力地控制住臉上的微笑，說：「曾經有。」

扎克斯馬上懷疑自己是否問了一個不該問的問題。他滿心後悔的向薩菲羅斯道歉說：「啊……對不起，他們現在已經不在了……嗎？」

薩菲羅斯沒有回答。車子裡的氣氛一下子變得僵冷和令人感覺窒息。扎克斯默默地在心裡抽自己的嘴巴，正想要嘗試轉變話題，薩菲羅斯卻先打破沉默。

「現在是十月，對吧？」他忽然沒頭沒腦的說道。

但是那總比剛剛嚇人的冷場好，因此扎克斯馬上用力地點頭，回應說：「對！我女朋友說現在是南瓜收成的時候，前幾天還用她自己在家裡種的南瓜烤了餅乾給我吃！」他毫不忌諱地發表秀恩愛的言論，完全不知道自己讓車內每一位還是單身的同僚都在心裡怨恨得想吐血。

「你的女朋友居然在米德加種田嗎？她可真厲害。」

「我也覺得她太能幹。」扎克斯滿臉的自豪。

薩菲羅斯更加的想念克勞德。他回憶起那一間在森林裡被美麗茂盛的植物包圍的小木屋。克勞德幾乎每天都會蹲在屋外悉心照顧那些繁多的花草樹木，而當秋天來臨的時候，他也會栽種南瓜。可是克勞德不會烤餅乾。他的料理能力幾近是零，因此對食物的要求也很低，只要能吃下去而不吐出來就行，可惜了克勞迪亞給他留下的豐富食譜。

不過克勞德剖解魔物屍體、製作道具和切菜的手藝是一流的。他操刀的技術就跟他使用魔法的時候一樣精細和準確。經他雙手雕塑出來的南瓜燈籠鬼斧神工，給蒂法帶回去第七天堂作秋天的裝飾，每年都會收穫好評。

如果稍加鍛煉，克勞德必定會是一名在劍技上不輸於他的刀法的強悍戰士。

薩菲羅斯想像克勞德手持武器站在他的對面，湛藍色的兩眼因為燃燒的戰意而明亮生輝，一陣接近性高潮的亢奮佔據他的胸口。他看見過不少次克勞德在森林裡狩獵時與魔物追逐和對峙時的神情，他的臉孔沉穩、冷漠，完美地隱藏著殺氣，直至獵物出現在他的面前，他在剎那間放出操控好的魔法，把獵物擊倒在地上，然後他謹慎地走過去，從懷裡掏出小刀，憐憫地把刀子插進尚存一息的獵物的喉嚨裡，再無情地拔出。

克勞德的雙手裡時而有蓬勃的生命，時而有肅靜的死亡。

在薩菲羅斯的眼裡，那就跟〝女神〞一樣。儘管他已經知道克勞德毫無神明的力量，但是小時候對克勞德認定的〝神聖感〞有時候還是會侵襲他。

那讓他更加的想要侵犯青年。

在回到沉默之中的車廂裡，薩菲羅斯愈想愈覺得飢渴難耐。隨著他們愈來愈接近尼布爾海姆，透過血管從心臟裡輸送出來的騷動便愈來愈難以壓抑和鎮靜。

當他們抵達尼布爾海姆的時候，天色已經漸暗。負責接待他們的當地嚮導把他們帶到小鎮裡唯一的旅館住宿，臨走前跟他們確認好第二天上山調查魔晄爐的時間以後，他說大家都歡迎薩菲羅斯他們隨意地在鎮上閒逛，但是最好不要太深入小鎮外面的森林裡。

「為什麼？」扎克斯出於好奇詢問。

白髮蒼蒼的嚮導一臉嚴肅，挺直著硬朗結實的身板，壓低聲音回答：「森林裡面有幽靈。那些幽靈喜怒無常，而且喜歡玩弄人類，一不小心便可能被它們詛咒或是抓走，永遠地從這個世界上消失。」

「但是那片森林不就是我們剛剛來的時候穿越過的……」一名士兵發出不安的聲音。

「幽靈只居住在森林的深處，平常不會主動去靠近我們的小鎮和道路。但是如果人類擅自去入侵它們的居所或是招惹他們的話，那就是另外一回事。特別是現在是十月，居住在森林裡面的魔女開始準備慶典，幽靈會特別的活躍。」

「魔女？」這個詞語迅速地吸引住薩菲羅斯的注意。

「對，這個尼布爾海姆的森林裡除了幽靈，還有魔女。」嚮導說到這，禁不住嘆一口氣。「那位大人原來好像應該是一名女神，但是那已經是五台戰爭發生之前的事。那時候不知道發生了什麼事，森林裡面的幽靈數量突然暴增，自那以後，整個森林的氣氛都變了。從前我們還會遇到迷路到裡面去的流浪旅人向別人講述他們被金色的女神拯救了的故事。可是現在任何亂闖進森林深處的人都只會被詛咒，或是一去不返。」

士兵們聽了，藏在頭盔下面的臉都有些發白。薩菲羅斯心裡一陣焦躁，他幾乎可以肯定嚮導所說的“魔女”應該就是克勞德，卻沒辦法在不引起其他人的狐疑的情況下去確認。如果嚮導的說話是真的，那很有可能是在他離開以後，克勞德的身邊或是甚至在克勞德的身上有異變發生。

薩菲羅斯想到這，整個人快要沒辦法淡定。

這時候旅館的老闆娘忽然從前台那邊扯高嗓子插進他們的對話，說：「蒂法的老爸！你別嚇唬我們難得的客人！根本沒有人真的在那個森林裡見過什麼女神或是魔女！你要是繼續亂說話，我便寫信去給蒂法，叫她回來治你！」

蒂法的老父親聽了，馬上不甘示弱地罵回去：「我的說話都是真的！以前住你隔壁的湯姆家兒子不就是不聽話亂跑到森林裡面去玩，結果被變成了青蛙！」

「那是湯姆他自己丟了孩子以後發了瘋，在外面隨便撿了一隻青蛙回來當作是他兒子！那可憐的男人……他以前還整天唸著山上的魔晄爐裡藏著怪物。希望他在天堂有得到安息。」老闆娘說完以後一時黯然神傷。

蒂法的父親也稍微冷靜下來，說：「無論如何，至少幽靈的事是我們大家都認同的。」

這一次，旅館的老闆娘沒有反駁。

薩菲羅斯他們的任務小隊裡面唯一的一名魔晄爐維修員發出一聲近似哀號的嗚咽。士兵們好歹還是軍人，但是他只是一名手無寸鐵的技術人員，人生中握過最有殺傷力的東西大概只有焊接槍和螺絲刀。

扎克斯注意到同僚的恐懼，馬上靠近過去拍他的背，說：「你放心吧！就是因為可能有像這樣的危險，我和薩菲羅斯才會在這裡！」

「確實，即使你們聽我的話不進去森林裡面，尼布爾山上的魔物也不少。前往魔晄爐的路很難說不會遇到危險。」

維修員哀嘆一聲，低聲唸了一句蓋亞保祐。

當天深夜，薩菲羅斯細聽旅館裡的所有人都睡著了以後，他偷偷地從自己房間的窗口溜出去，前往森林。

他憑著記憶尋找被古代種的古老魔法保護著的克勞德的家，沒多久便碰上蒂法的父親所說的幽靈群。

月夜下，飛舞著的幽靈們大小不一、數以百計，幾乎要鋪天蓋地。那的確是不尋常的數量。從前他經常在森林裡遇上的可能只有兩、三隻，大量的幽靈也只有在克勞德把南瓜燈籠擺放出來的那天晚上出現。

幽靈們朝薩菲羅斯發出嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲，其中夾雜著威嚇似的尖叫。它們擋在薩菲羅斯的面前，每當他想要往前踏進一步的時候，幽靈們便像一道會活動的牆一樣迎上去逼迫他後退，阻礙他的前進。

「讓開。」薩菲羅斯瞪著嬉皮笑臉的它們，從喉嚨裡發出的聲音因為氣怒和不耐煩而壓得低沉。

然而幽靈們沒有聽他的說話。它們在薩菲羅斯的四周捲起寒風，吹開他腳前的落葉，顯露出黑色的泥土。閃閃發光的文字浮現在那一塊土地上，薩菲羅斯定睛一看，那裡寫著兩個字：

『GO AWAY（離開）』

薩菲羅斯頓時氣上心頭，拔刀就往幽靈們的身上砍去。可是正宗沒辦法傷害它們分毫。幽靈們那刺耳的笑聲變得更加的猛烈，彷彿在嘲弄他。薩菲羅斯不懂為什麼幽靈們要阻擋住他的去路，而這異常使他更加擔憂克勞德的現狀。

「克勞德！」

他向森林的深處呼叫。幽靈們的笑聲停止。突然的安靜讓薩菲羅斯感到困惑的同時，亦使他心生不好的預感。只見原來圍繞著他雜亂地飛舞的幽靈們全部在他的面前聚集起來，迅速地融合成一個巨大的幽靈。那巨大的幽靈張開一雙枯瘦的巨爪，發出的嚎叫彷如來自地獄深淵的百鬼在聲嘶力竭地哀號。它刮起蝕骨的烈風吹拂樹林裡面的一切。薩菲羅斯立刻反手把正宗插入泥土地裡，緊握刀柄，防止自己被吹走。風毫不留情地割開他的身上衣服和皮肉，留下數處見血的傷痕。巨大的幽靈尖叫著從正面衝向他。薩菲羅斯慌忙朝它放出魔法，卻被幽靈躲開了。薩菲羅斯緊接下來閃避不及，被巨大的幽靈抓起來就丟出去。

陰寒的颶風兇猛地吹送，薩菲羅斯沒辦法抵擋，身體沖撞著茂密樹木，被驅逐出森林。當他那在劇烈地發痛的背部著地的時候，他發現自己回到了小鎮，仰望著水塔和星空。

為什麼？薩菲羅斯沒辦法理解自己剛剛經歷的是什麼。霎時間，他忽然感覺自己就像是被拋棄了一般，身體無法被控制的發抖。他連忙深呼吸，告訴自己，這與克勞德無關，一切都是那些古怪的幽靈的錯。

他應該先處理掉那些礙事的幽靈們，那之後如果他還是沒辦法到達克勞德那裡的話……那時候他就把整個森林燒掉，那樣克勞德必定會出現在他的面前。

薩菲羅斯決定好了如何行動，正要去再闖森林，身後卻傳來呼喊他的聲音。

「薩菲羅斯……！」

扎克斯刻意地壓低了聲音，但是那對於薩菲羅斯的耳朵來說足夠清晰。他愕然地看著不知道為何會在這個時候出現的扎克斯，險些對他起了跟面對幽靈時一樣的殺意。

「你在這裡幹什麼？」

薩菲羅斯一時之間不知道應該怎麼回答。他努力地收斂心裡的混亂和激盪的情緒，回答：「散步。你為什麼會在這裡？」

「我聽到外面有很可怕的聲音，於是我便走出來看看……你沒事吧？」扎克斯皺著眉頭打量他，沒有忽略他身上大大小小的傷痕。

「沒事。」薩菲羅斯把正宗收起來，知道今天晚上是沒辦法再去森林。「只是在散步的途中遇上了那些幽靈。」

扎克斯驚訝地張大嘴巴。「你跑到森林裡面去了嗎？！」他說完便馬上意識到自己的聲音太大，慌忙把嘴巴合上。

薩菲羅斯搖了搖頭，撒謊說：「我只是在邊緣走走。」

「這樣啊……那真是奇怪，那個嚮導不是說幽靈不會靠近小鎮？」扎克斯雙手抱胸沉思。

「我也是因此沒有注意和防備，所以稍微被它們擺了一道。」薩菲羅順水推舟地把謊話編造下去。「你剛剛說你聽到可怕的聲音，那是什麼？」

「我不知道。」扎克斯聳聳肩。「那可能只是山林裡的魔物的叫聲，但是慎重起見，我覺得還是去四周看一遍比較好。」

薩菲羅斯點頭贊同。「那就交給你，我先回去旅館。」他說完便動身離開。

「好的！你身上的那些傷口記得要處理！」

薩菲羅斯回到房間裡去的時候，再次聽到幽靈的笑聲。他警戒地掃視房間的內部，最後在牆上的鏡子上面發現發光的塗鴉和文字。

『Cloud doesn't want you anymore （克勞德不要你了）』

薩菲羅斯感覺全身的血液彷彿都在一瞬間被從身體裡抽光。緊接著下一刻，他的拳頭已經把鏡子砸碎。

幽靈的文字消失，但是它們的笑聲仍然不絕於耳。

薩菲羅斯看著地上破裂的鏡子碎片，感覺自己要瘋。

他一夜無眠，第二天早上跟扎克斯他們在旅館前集合的時候，所有人都被他那可怕的的臉色嚇一跳。

扎克斯上前詢問他有沒有事，卻只得到薩菲羅斯冷冷地回答一句出發，然後他便逕自開始往山上走去。他們的嚮導連忙追上去，士兵和魔晄爐的維修員緊跟在後。扎克斯在慌亂中給安吉爾發了一條短信說：『薩菲羅斯的樣子不太對勁，怎麼辦？緊急！在線等！』然後他也快步追上所有人。

登山的路上，氣氛十分的糟糕。原來擔憂著會遇上魔物的魔晄爐維修員現在更加害怕走在他們前方的薩菲羅斯，背著工具包一邊走，一邊瑟瑟發抖。

扎克斯嘗試與薩菲羅斯對話，但是無論他說什麼，薩菲羅斯都不回應他。

士兵們都要覺得如果能夠遇上魔物就好，不，拜託，蓋亞，請把兇暴的魔物送到他們的面前來！他們寧願去與魔物死鬥也不想面對薩菲羅斯那隱藏著殺氣的低氣壓。

一行人在極度緊張和不安的狀態下走到了位於尼布爾山上的魔晄爐前。已經受不了的維修員率先跑進那老舊的建築物裡面去進行他的工作。士兵們也迅速地分散開去，一些跟著維修員進入魔晄爐的內部，一些跟著蒂法的父親一起逗留在外面。

薩菲羅斯對魔晄爐不感興趣。他待在外面，滿腦子只有當夜幕再次降臨的時候，他要如何去對付那些阻礙他的幽靈。可是就在那思考之中，他忽然感覺到一絲頭痛，接著他好像聽到有聲音在呼喚他。

他的目光轉向魔晄爐，莫名奇妙地覺得那裡面在什麼在吸引著他，並且就是那〝東西〞在向他的腦袋發出聲音。

薩菲羅斯鬼推神使地走進魔晄爐。扎克斯正在裡面與士兵們一起守衛著維修員的工作，看到薩菲羅斯的出現，覺得他臉上那恍惚的神情好像有些古怪，問他怎麼了，是不是外面有什麼事？但是薩菲羅斯再次無視他。翠綠色的眼瞳緊盯著前方連接魔晄爐深處的一扇鐵門。薩菲羅斯感覺到自己的心跳在慢慢地加速。他知道那個呼喚他的東西就在那扇門後面。

「等等！那個地方是——」維修員看到薩菲羅斯越過他們走到鐵門前，一句『不能夠隨便進入』沒有來得及說出口，緊鎖的鐵門便被正宗斬開，緊接著薩菲羅斯便消失在門後的昏暗走廊之中。

扎克斯大吃一驚，終於確實地意識到今天的薩菲羅斯的反常，心裡莫名地浮現一股不好的預感，他吩咐維修員和士兵們留在原地，然後自己去跟隨薩菲羅斯走進魔晄爐的深處。

薩菲羅斯穿過愈來愈冷的鐵走廊，很快便到達盡頭，並且看到他腦海中的聲音的來源。

「J・E・N・O・V・A。」

他像著魔了一樣唸出眼前泡在玻璃容器裡面的〝女人〞頭上所戴的銀鐵上面所刻著的名字，雙手摸上冰冷的容器表面。剎那間，從容器裡面的肉體細胞傳遞過來的知識伴隨著女性的呢喃如洶湧的潮水一般注入薩菲羅斯的腦袋。

他看到在遠古時候從天而降到這顆星球來的外星異種。那異種被當時繁榮地居住在這顆星球上的古代種稱作〝從天外而來的災厄〞。那災厄利用自身為捕食星體而特化出來的擬態能力蒙騙古代種，滲透他們的社會，當古代種發現她的時候，一切都已經太遲。他們最終付出沉重的代價才把危害星球的災厄封印起來。

薩菲羅斯有在克勞迪亞的古書裡面讀過這一段故事。只是當時的他並不知道那故事的後續。被冰封在北方的大空洞裡面的災厄在古代種衰亡的許多年以後被神羅的人類挖掘了出來。天真和愚蠢的他們以為自己找到的是古代種的遺駭，為了複製古代種，他們把從遺駭上收集到的活性基因移植進去人類的胚胎裡。

那胚胎成長以後的結果便是薩菲羅斯。

『我的孩子……』非人的歪曲聲音在薩菲羅斯的腦海裡既低沉亦尖銳地迴響。

啊啊，原來如此。

他是導致了克勞德的族人滅絕的外星種的孩子，因此幽靈們才不讓他靠近克勞德嗎？

薩菲羅斯感覺有什麼在自己的裡面慢慢地崩潰。那或許是他與克勞德曾經共渡的美好過去，也或許是他曾經憧憬的、與克勞德繼續共處的未來。

一切一切都在化成泡影。

『可憐的孩子……那個古代種拋棄你了嗎？那是當然，因為〝我們〞是他的敵人。』

他們是捕食者，而這個星球以及生於她的一切都是他們的糧食。

『食物是不會對吃掉它們的生物產生感情。即使他從前曾經疼愛過你，在他知道你的真面目以後，他便會對你刀刃相向。』冰涼的女聲在薩菲羅斯的腦袋裡訴說著醜惡的誘惑。他感覺彷彿有一雙寒冷的手臂在慈祥地把他包裹起來，然而眼前的〝女性〞除了頭顱和異形的軀幹以外並沒有四肢。『是「REUNION」的時候，是復仇的時候，是吞食的時候！〝我們〞終將以這顆星球裹腹，然後再次回歸漆黑和虛無的星辰大海！』

不屬於這顆星星上的任何生命體的尖叫聲撕裂薩菲羅斯的神經，他雙手抱著好像要裂開來的頭，在JENOVA的容器前跪下來，發出痛苦的哀號。

他想起小時候在研究所裡被人類的實驗折磨和傷害時的痛楚、憤恨以及絕望。

「薩菲羅斯——！？」

扎克斯叫喊著跑來，下一刻，險些就被從眼前劃過的正宗砍掉腦袋。

他驚訝地看著手持武器的薩菲羅斯垂著頭、緩慢地轉動身體站起來，沒有忽略那個佇立在薩菲羅斯身後的容器裡的異形。他的腦袋一時混亂，搞不清眼前到底正在發生什麼事。當薩菲羅斯抬起頭來直視他的時候，扎克斯以為自己在面對一頭怪物。

翠綠色的雙眼裡，細長的豎瞳收縮著，散發著狂氣。扎克斯被迫抽出背上的大劍，然而這一個舉動馬上引起薩菲羅斯的反應。他揮刀就襲擊扎克斯，帶著殺氣，直攻要害。

扎克斯連忙用劍擋下薩菲羅斯的攻擊。兩刃激烈地碰撞的輪舞頓時在狹窄的鋼鐵走道上上演。

「薩菲羅斯！你瘋了？！」扎克斯喊叫著，腦袋裡充斥尖銳的雜音，彷似怪物的嘶吼，亦像是女人高昂的笑聲，混亂而且邪惡，侵騷著他的神經，污染著他的官感，使他頭痛和作嘔。

薩菲羅斯的刀每一下揮動都是要奪命的，但是扎克斯只有被動地防守。他心裡對於斬擊薩菲羅斯的猶豫和來自腦部的強烈不適感使他迅速地佔下風。

在他露出破綻的一瞬間，他的劍被打掉，緊接著便是正宗刺穿他的左腹的劇痛。扎克斯吐血跪倒在地。薩菲羅斯冷酷地注視著他，手中的正宗高舉，對準他的脖子。扎克斯知道自己躲不過，閉上雙眼，迎接死亡的命運。


	4. The Hero, The Witch and Reunion II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人的故事，終幕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萬聖節快樂！！灑著糖果來送上HE～  
> 雖然有種強行改命的感覺，但是我不管了（喂

時間回溯到不久之前。

一隻細小的幽靈雙手隱藏著一樣東西，一邊不作聲地在森林裡飛舞，一邊小心翼翼地東張西望，彷彿在害怕自己被發現。

幸運地，它躲過同伴們的注意，到達目標的小木屋，在屋子的後面找到它要找的人類。

克勞德正在鳥棚前給陸行鳥們刷毛。小幽靈嬉笑著飛到他的身邊，確認自己吸引到他的注意以後，它故作神秘地把手裡的東西塞到克勞德的掌心中。

「這是什麼？」克勞德張開手一看，頓時忘記呼吸。

那是他的頭髮，而且是他以前割下來給薩菲羅斯的那一束。金色的髮絲被緞帶好好地綑綁著，模樣依舊，彷彿沒有經歷過任何的歲月。

「為什麼……這是從哪裡來的？」他一下子緊張起來的質問眼前的幽靈。

小幽靈發出嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲在半空中自轉了一圈，拉著克勞德的手要他騎上陸行鳥。克勞德困惑地按照它的意思跨上陸行鳥的背部，然後追隨它離開森林，登上尼布爾山。

克勞德不知道幽靈要把他帶到哪裡去，但是他愈走愈感覺到一股莫名和曖昧的不安。當陸行鳥把他載到魔晄爐的附近的時候，他馬上便發現那裡有神羅的士兵。他連忙和陸行鳥一起躲藏起來，卻見引路的小幽靈筆直地飛到那些士兵的面前。士兵們立刻驚惶失措，來不及作出反應便被嬉笑著的幽靈施下睡眠的魔法。

士兵們都倒地以後，幽靈轉身朝躲藏著的克勞德招手，示意他進去魔晄爐裡面。

克勞德不明白那細小的幽靈在做什麼，還有為什麼神羅會在這裡？他猜測魔晄爐裡面可能還有其他的神羅士兵，一時有所顧忌，不敢行動。

小幽靈見他一動不動，飛回來就抓緊他的手臂使勁地拉扯。掙脫失敗的克勞德於是只好遺下陸行鳥，並在牠那困惑的叫聲中被幽靈帶進去魔晄爐。

克勞德是第一次進入神羅的魔晄爐的內部。封閉的空間裡面，到處縱橫交錯的人造鋼鐵給予克勞德一種冷酷的壓迫感。除此以外，機械運作的響聲和它們吸取、處理星球的生命時所排出的氣體亦使克勞德感到不適。

魔晄爐，這是讓星球痛苦和逐漸衰亡的刑具。

克勞德悄悄地咬著牙、緊繃著神經和肌肉，在這個讓他感覺討厭和噁心的地方當中跟隨幽靈前進。很快的，他便遇上神羅的士兵和職員。

「喂！你是誰？！」士兵們看到克勞德第一個反應便是朝他舉起手中的槍。

克勞德慶幸自己戴著鑲嵌了魔晶石的手環。「你們都睡一下。」他有一點冷酷和憤怒地說罷，一揮手，睡眠的魔法便侵襲神羅的士兵和職員，使他們全部倒地。

小幽靈在克勞德的身邊發出歡樂的笑聲。

他們越過倒地的士兵們繼續往前走。當克勞德看到地上被乾淨俐落地兩斷的鐵門的時候，心中莫名地一涼，感覺之前一直在醞釀著的不安感一下子變得鮮明和強烈。

他聽到刀劍激烈地碰擊的聲音從面前被人強行打開的通道口裡面傳來，還有不知道是星球還是母親的呢喃從腳底下的魔晄池中傳進他的耳裡，告訴他別跨進面前的通道。

可是克勞德不聽她們的警告，拔腿就往魔晄爐的深處跑去。

在他到達裡面的瞬間，他首先便見到準備要朝著跪倒在地的扎克斯揮刀的薩菲羅斯。

克勞德的臉喪失所有血色。他高聲大叫：「薩菲羅斯……！」

薩菲羅斯的動作頓時停止。他緩緩地放下正宗，睜大的兩眼轉向克勞德，裡面充滿驚訝、疑惑和狂喜。

「克勞德……」他痴迷地唸道，忘記地上的扎克斯，邁開長腿走向他。

克勞德盯著他手中沾血的長刀，經過一番努力才沒有在面對迅速地接近他的薩菲羅斯的時候害怕地後退。這裡到底正在發生什麼事？為什麼薩菲羅斯會出現在這裡？還有他的樣子好像不太對勁——

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯的聲音打斷克勞德的思考。「我回來了。」他一邊說，一邊伸手撫摸克勞德那蒼白的臉頰。

透過黑色的皮革手套傳來的低溫使克勞德不由自主地發抖。他抬頭正視薩菲羅斯的眼睛。那翠綠裡面閃爍著詭異的光芒，彷彿在那個他認識的靈魂裡有他不熟悉的怪物在潛藏著。

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯在對他溫柔地微笑著，但是那呼叫他的名字的聲音裡卻帶著催促和一絲威脅。

克勞德壓抑住心中的膽怯和困惑，垂首回答：「抱歉……那個……歡迎回來。」

簡短的一句話使薩菲羅斯喜悅不已。他單手扣住克勞德的下巴，把他的臉抬起來，彎身就封住那因為他的動作而被迫微微張開的櫻唇，肆意索取裡面的氣息。

突如其來的深吻使克勞德大吃一驚，但是他沒有把擅自親吻他的男人推開。他雙手摸上薩菲羅斯的胸膛，抓住那裡的衣料，主動地張開嘴巴，讓他們倆的舌頭熱烈地纏繞在一起。

克勞德的舉動鼓勵了薩菲羅斯。他放開克勞德的下巴，轉向摟住那線條姣好的腰，讓克勞德的身體與自己緊貼在一起的同時，兩人的唇瓣亦更加的密合。

「嗯……唔……」克勞德不由自主地從喉嚨裡發出低吟。多年來無自覺地隱藏的情感與日積月累的思念同時沖破內心的抑制，如缺堤的洪水一樣傾瀉而出。他一時忘記薩菲羅斯手上的刀刃和鮮血，在與對方的擁吻當中，沉浸於那渴望已久的體溫和氣息裡。

薩菲羅斯對他的反應不能更高興。這是他日思夜想的片段、是他心裡揮之不去的慾望。他的全心全靈都集中在克勞德的身上。他的鼻腔裡是青年身上的花草幽香，臂彎裡是青年那溫暖結實的身體。來自克勞德的一切佔據他的五官六感，把蒙蔽著他腦袋的冰霧驅散。

「薩菲羅斯……」當兩人的唇終於分開，有點缺氧的克勞德紅著臉輕喚男人的名字。

薩菲羅斯緊抱住他，把臉埋在他的頸窩裡深呼吸，感覺原來喧囂和崩壞的世界恢復了安靜和完整。

克勞德雙手攀在他那個現在比自己高大許多的背部上，像在安慰從前睡覺時做惡夢的他一樣，一邊擁抱他，一邊把一隻手放在他的頭上慢慢地撫摸。

他心裡有一堆的問題想要詢問薩菲羅斯。可是就在他準備開口的時候，薩菲羅斯忽然整個人緊繃起來，緊接著他便推開克勞德，抓住頭部發出痛苦的聲音。

「薩菲羅斯？！」

薩菲羅斯的身體彎曲著，說：「不可以……！媽媽……」

「媽媽？」克勞德心裡焦慮著，卻聽不明白他的說話。

在薩菲羅斯的腦袋裡，扭曲的女性聲音在催促著他把眼前的古代種殺掉。他極力地拒絕和反抗，但是JENOVA的的意志十分的兇暴和強烈，她幾乎要把他的意識撕碎。

「快逃……克勞德！媽媽……她要我把你……！」

「什麼……那〝媽媽〞到底是——」這時候克勞德終於注意到處於薩菲羅斯身後的異形。克勞迪亞那充滿恐慌的聲音在他的耳朵裡迴響，她告訴克勞德那東西的身分，並跟薩菲羅斯一樣催促他逃跑。

克勞德感覺全身發冷，並被無法言喻的恐怖佔據。「從天外而來的災厄……」他看著容器裡的JENOVA發出不敢置信的呢喃。為什麼神羅的魔晄爐裡會隱藏著這樣危險的東西？

「JENOVA……那……是我的媽媽。」薩菲羅斯咬著牙說出自己的身世的秘密。

克勞德一時愕然。「那是你的媽媽？」怎麼可能？

薩菲羅斯沉默不語，但是克勞德看他那認真和痛苦的神情，縱使難以理解，還是確定他的說話是真實的。

一瞬間，身為古代種的使命感和需要救助薩菲羅斯的心情在克勞德的心裡燃起。他的視線落在掉在通道上的一柄大劍上，當下下了決定。「你在這裡等我回來。」他嚴肅地向薩菲羅斯說道，邁步前去把大劍撿起來，走向JENOVA的容器，雙手舉起大劍就要破壞容器，然後把那裡面的災厄消滅。

可是他的攻擊被擋下來了。大劍的闊刃落在克勞德認識的長刀上，碰出刺耳的金屬響聲。

「薩菲羅斯？！」他驚訝地看著阻止他的薩菲羅斯，發現男人的背上不知道何時長出了黑色的翅膀。「你在做什麼？！」

「對不起，克勞德……但是我不能夠讓你傷害媽媽。」薩菲羅斯沉聲說道，臉上的神情陰暗，但是眼裡閃現著掙扎。

克勞德一時間搞不清楚那是他的真心話，還是JENOVA在操控著他。他咬著牙，雙手重新握緊劍柄。不管薩菲羅斯與JENOVA之間的真正關連是什麼，他確信那東西絕不能留在世上。

「那是會殺死這個星球的外來種！」

薩菲羅斯嘴角的肌肉扯動，露出歪曲的苦笑，說：「那我也是一樣。」

克勞德頓時語塞，感覺胸口像是被挖空了一樣發痛。「你……讓開！」失去語言能力的他決定先解決這一切混亂的源頭。

克勞德向薩菲羅斯揮劍，想迫使他給出自己能夠通過的空隙。可是薩菲羅斯是認真地要阻擋他。克勞德雖然有才能，但是沒有真正地練過劍術的他很快便被薩菲羅斯那過於強大的力量壓制而開始後退。

情急之下，他被迫向薩菲羅斯放出魔法，但是異常狀態的魔法毫不起作用，而攻擊的魔法則被薩菲羅斯的刀和翅膀打消。

克勞德彷彿感覺到絕望。

「克勞德，放棄吧，只要你乖乖的，媽媽會讓你安然無恙地留在我的身邊。」

克勞德聽了，有一瞬間很想氣怒地回他一句，別開玩笑了，我和你媽，誰比較重要？

「所以我不是說了，你的媽媽只會為這個星球帶來滅亡！」

薩菲羅斯皺眉，顯然不滿意他的答案，說：「我和這個星球之間，難道是這個星球比較重要嗎？」

克勞德很想罵髒話。

「星球要是死亡了，那我也活不下去！」不只有他，所有的生命都將結束。

那似乎成功地讓薩菲羅斯動搖。克勞德當下不知道自己該不該感到安慰，趁機想要再次強行闖過去破壞JENOVA，但是薩菲羅斯面對他的正面突撃，立刻便回神。他擋下克勞德的劍，借力把他彈開去，緊接著反射性地抓準他露出破綻的瞬間，把正宗刺進他的身體。

克勞德被長刀穿刺起來，在半空中發出一聲慘叫。那聲音和從他身上流出的鮮血使薩菲羅斯瞬間受到了沖擊，臉色唰地發白。他讓手中的正宗消失，伸出雙手去接住掉落下來的克勞德。

「克勞德……！」薩菲羅斯慌張地抱住受傷的克勞德，讓他倚靠著自己半躺在地上。

克勞德口吐鮮血，覺得自己要被他氣死。「你……我不記得自己有把你教育成這個樣子。」他想要賞男人一拳或是一巴掌，但是他現在沒有力氣。

薩菲羅斯心裡慌亂。他仍然能夠聽到JENOVA的聲音，但是那都被他推到自己的腦後去。他拿出治療的魔晶石，正要給克勞德施下魔法。這時候，一陣憤怒的嘶吼聲傳來，使整個魔晄爐震動。薩菲羅斯抬頭發現一隻細小的幽靈在把數以百計的同伴召喚過來。

幽靈們帶著猙獰的表情聚集起來，一邊發出低沉惡劣的笑聲，一邊在他們的頭頂上盤旋。薩菲羅斯警戒地留意著它們。幽靈們一開始似乎亦在觀察著他，但是很快便採取行動。它們成群傾倒而下，迅速地以龐大的數量從薩菲羅斯的手中把克勞德奪去，帶著他朝下方的魔晄池俯衝下去。

「克勞德！！」薩菲羅斯大驚失色，不假思索便追隨著跳下去。

「薩菲羅斯……！！」

他彷彿聽到扎克斯的喊叫，但是他的眼裡只有克勞德被幽靈們簇擁著的身影。他看著幽靈們和克勞德消失在魔晄裡面，然後他的視野和意識亦被魔晄的綠光淹沒。

* * *

薩菲羅斯清醒的時候發現自己躺在了尼布爾山上的天然魔晄泉旁邊。克勞德倒在他的身旁，昏迷著。

他們倆的身體都被魔晄的液體覆蓋著。薩菲羅斯想要爬起來，卻發現自己的四肢發軟，還有昏眩。他聽到無數的聲音，就像是有很多人同時在他的腦袋裡說話一般。他努力地驅散那些雜音，向克勞德伸出手，把他收進自己的臂彎中。

「克勞德……」他輕聲呼喚，但是克勞德沒有回應。

薩菲羅斯帶著一絲恐懼檢查他的脈搏，幸好，克勞德的心臟還在平穩地跳動著。

他把克勞德背起來，掙扎著、步履蹣跚地慢慢朝山下走去。

天色已經全黑，但是薩菲羅斯堅持著行走。終於在天亮的時候，他找到了克勞德的小屋。

屋子裡的一切看來幾乎跟他離開的時候一樣，沒有太大的變化。薩菲羅斯把一直沒有醒來的克勞德帶到浴室裡，沖洗掉他們兩人身上的魔晄，然後他把克勞德搬運到睡房裡。

克勞德身上的刀傷在沉默地責備著薩菲羅斯。他懷著罪惡感，給自己和克勞德換上了乾淨的衣服，然後待在他的床邊，等候他醒來。

克勞德沉睡了三天。當他醒過來的時候，原來欣喜的薩菲羅斯看到他的眼睛，禁不住倒抽一口涼氣。克勞德原來湛藍的眼睛混染著魔晄的綠色，矇矓而且沒有焦距。薩菲羅斯想起他曾經在神羅見過的魔晄中毒患者，頓時整顆心都涼了。但是奇蹟地，克勞德是有意識的。他迷惘地眨了眨眼睛，然後轉動雙眼。遭魔晄污染的藍眼睛裡映照出薩菲羅斯那張憔悴不安的臉。

「薩菲羅斯……」

「克勞德！」薩菲羅斯連忙回應，內心驚喜不已。他握住克勞德的手，問道：「你沒事吧？」

「沒事……只是好吵。」克勞德皺起眉頭。

「好吵？」

克勞德頷首，說：「媽媽他們一直在跟我說話。」

薩菲羅斯知道他所指的是從生命之流裡傳來的聲音。他握緊克勞德的手，想那會否是過去的古代種們在告訴克勞德應該怎麼處置他這個災厄的孩子。

「他們跟你說什麼？」他故作冷靜地詢問。

克勞德一時沉默地注視著他，面無表情。薩菲羅斯耐心地等候他的回答。最後，克勞德疲倦地嘆一口氣，說：「……他們在叫我找另外一個人處對象。」

薩菲羅斯愣住。

「老實說，我沒辦法跟你媽一起生活。」

「……那我呢？」克勞德會接納他嗎？還是——

克勞德的眼裡浮現憐憫、悲傷和苦痛。「那視乎你的選擇，薩菲羅斯。」他語氣沉重地說道。「無論你是什麼都好，我都會繼續愛你。但是JENOVA對這個星球來說是絕對的惡害，我不能容許她的存在。因此如果你要跟你媽一起過活的話，那麼我跟你以後便是敵人。」他說完以後便再次失去力氣，在薩菲羅斯的注視下，返回睡夢中。

克勞德接著睡了兩天。當他再次清醒的時候，眼睛裡面的焦距總算是回來了，他看東西也不再是隔著一層浮現著各種幻覺的綠霧。他從床上坐起來，因為一直沒有進食和喝水而感覺暈眩。

「薩菲羅斯……？」克勞德嘗試呼喊，但是沒有得到回應。

他小心翼翼地離開他的床，走出房間，四處看了一遍。屋子裡果然沒有人。

克勞德在廚房裡坐下來，一種失落感湧上心頭。他知道是自己把薩菲羅斯趕走的。在星球的生死存亡前，他別無選擇。但是他的內心深處確實有希望男人會因為他們兩人之間的牽絆而留下來。

克勞德深呼吸一口氣，把失落感推到一邊去，讓迫切的危機感取而代之。

他頂著隱隱發痛的頭腦去思考接下來應該怎麼辦。JENOVA或許還在尼布爾山上的魔晄爐裡。他不知道薩菲羅斯是在什麼時候離開的，並且已經離開多久，還有他有否把JENOVA釋放出來。他只能夠親自去一趟來確認。

克勞德胡亂地吃了一點家裡的乾糧，攜帶上魔晶石和武器，然後便騎上陸行鳥往尼布爾山上去。

當他到達魔晄爐所在的地點的時候，他傻眼了。之前佇立在那裡的建築物現在在他的眼前只剩下一堆損毀的廢鐵，神羅的人圍繞著魔晄爐的殘骸忙碌地進行著調查和搜索。克勞德見狀，連忙驅使陸行鳥離開，走到稍遠的地方去觀察他們。他憂心的只有藏於魔晄爐裡的JENOVA的下落，還有魔晄爐是被什麼毀壞的。

他躲藏著偷看神羅的工作看了半天，沒有看到他們挖出似是JENOVA的東西。他抱著懷疑和困惑，慎重地在魔晄爐的遺趾附近繞了一圈，也沒有發現JENOVA的蹤影。

難道是幽靈們之前的行動連帶把魔晄爐毀了？克勞德毫無證據地作出猜測。縱使他想嘗試去跟幽靈們核實，但是自從那天以後，幽靈們便失去蹤影。

於是克勞德回到自己的家，面對消失的災厄，毫無線索，失去方向。

他在不安中渡過了數個日夜，甚至忘記了十月的最後一天臨近。

在那個異常安靜的夜晚，克勞德打從出生以來首次沒有在屋外放置南瓜的燈籠。幽靈沒有來訪。林裡的魔物亦不見蹤影。

一切的聲音彷彿都隨著黑暗籠罩大地而消失。

克勞德在吃過晚餐以後，正要去休息，忽然一陣寒風從外面吹進屋內，把燈火全部熄滅。陸行鳥們不安的叫聲在夜裡響起。克勞德原來要去重新點亮燈火，在聽到陸行鳥們的聲音以後，他決定先去查看鳥棚的狀況。他拿起一盏舊油燈，剛要往門外走去，他突然在昏暗中感覺到一陣微風，並且聽到好像有什麼扇動了一下的細小響聲，接著他便感覺到有什麼輕飄飄的東西落在他的頭髮上。克勞德伸手去把那東西抓下來一看，是一條黑色的羽毛。

「晚安，克勞德。」像是由大提琴的低音弦演奏出來的男聲在克勞德的耳畔響起。

克勞德驚慌地轉身，手中的油燈掉到地上，但是火苗在能夠燃燒起來前便被黑色的軍靴踩滅。

只有月亮作為照明的黑暗中，克勞德看到在那柔弱朦朧的白光中如同星輝閃閃發亮的銀色長髮，以及散發著幽光的綠眸。

「薩菲……羅斯。」克勞德頓時屏住呼吸，整個人緊繃起來。他聽到自己的心臟在加速跳動的聲音，但是分不清那是因為恐懼還是重見男人的喜悅。

眼前的薩菲羅斯臉上掛著一抹淺淡的微笑，神秘難測。克勞德無法確認他是來殺害自己，還是有什麼別的目的。

「你回來了。」他帶著警戒，輕聲說道。

薩菲羅斯瞇起飽含著喜悅的雙眼，說：「我答應過你，我一定會回來。」他向克勞德伸出一隻手，像之前那樣憐愛地撫摸那白皙的臉頰。「你也遵守著承諾，在這裡乖乖地等我。」

克勞德心裡浮現一絲罪惡感。他曾經放棄了相信眼前的男人會回來，而他之所以會在這裡只是因為他無處可去。

「你媽呢？」他謹慎地詢問，雙手悄悄地收握成拳，準備著應付任何突如其來的侵襲。

薩菲羅斯歪了歪頭，臉上的笑容隨著上揚的嘴角而變得深沉、冷酷和惡劣，但是依然該死的優美。他彎腰親吻克勞德頭上的金髮，回答：「燒了。」

克勞德的下巴很不懂氣氛的掉了下來。

「你……什麼？」

「你說我必須在你和媽媽之間選一個，所以我便回去把媽媽處理掉，順便把你討厭的魔晄爐也破壞了。」

克勞德心想他應該沒有那樣說，而且他身上那道被薩菲羅斯留下來的刀傷還在！當時薩菲羅斯就是因為要保護媽媽才刺傷他的！

他一時間無法理解，禁不住難以相信的問道：「為什麼……？」

「你愛我，不是嗎？」

克勞德的整張臉發紅。「那……是沒錯。」他低頭，聲音最後的音節幾乎消失在喉嚨裡。

薩菲羅斯的另外一隻手摸上他的腰，把他摟到自己的身上，繼續說：「而且不管我是什麼，你都會愛我。」

「那、那是……」他當時的原意應該是指親人之間的那一種愛情，但是他回憶那一個片段，卻不確定。

「還有，你明明說我們是敵人，但是之後你就在我的面前毫無防備地呼呼大睡。」

克勞德覺得自己要聽不下去，把摟住他的男人小心地推開，說：「等一下，現在的情況到底是怎麼樣？」

薩菲羅斯嘆一口氣。他闊步上前，重新消除他們兩人之間的距離，一隻手重新摟住克勞德的腰，另外的一隻手跑到他的屁股下面，把他整個人舉高起來。

克勞德吃驚地馬上用雙手環繞住薩菲羅斯的脖子和用雙腳纏繞他的腰身來穩固自己凌空的身體，還沒有來得及理解現在正在發生什麼事，他便被薩菲羅斯抱到餐桌子上坐著。

「克勞德，你記不記得你以前教過我的一件事？」薩菲羅斯毫不含蓄地用雙手抓住克勞德的兩條大腿，把他的下身打開，擠身到那兩腿之間。

克勞德感覺到薩菲羅斯的下體隔著布料貼上自己的性器所在的地方，溫熱而且發硬。他猛吸一口氣，差一點兒忘記呼氣。「什……什麼事？」他不安地扭動身體，想要逃離下身那讓他感到羞恥的觸感。但是薩菲羅斯看出他的意圖，雙手迅速地扣上他的腰和屁股，鉗制住他的肌肉。

克勞德無法逃脫，反而與薩菲羅斯更加的緊貼在一起。他從喉嚨裡發出一聲嗚咽，可憐地洩露出身體裡開始產生的情慾。

薩菲羅斯沒有忽略克勞德那在褲子裡甦醒的慾望，自己的陰莖也早已抬頭，有點難耐的脹硬。他用牙齒脫下一隻手上的手套，然後再次繞到克勞德的背後，潛入青年的褲子裡面，手指小心地撐開那緊合的臀瓣，試探性的插進那未曾經過開發的甬道。克勞德感受到他的動作，整個人僵直，並微微發抖。他那一雙一直注視著薩菲羅斯的眼睛裡面，綠色的魔晄因為身體的興奮和不適反應而流轉，與原來的湛藍混雜在一起，映著月光閃爍，如同星雲。

薩菲羅斯在那裡看到或許連克勞德自己都不清楚的愛戀、渴望、期待和小小的恐慌，感覺自己要迷醉在那豐富的感情裡面。

他的薄唇貼上克勞德那發紅的耳朵，低聲細語：「今天是十月的最後一天，大人如果不給小孩子糖果的話，那麼小孩子便要向大人搗蛋。」他說著，原來只有指頭進入甬道的細長手指忽然長驅直入。

尖銳的嘶聲從克勞德那緊咬的牙縫裡洩漏出來。他反射性地捲縮身體，對身下的入侵作出抗拒，穴洞內的肌肉僵硬地夾緊著，要把體內的手指擠出來。薩菲羅斯感覺到了，意識到他這樣子沒辦法在克勞德的裡面好好地搔刮摳動。他張開口去輕咬克勞德的脖子，同時把原來放在克勞德腰上的手轉移到青年的胯下，解開那裡的拉鏈。

克勞德的性器被薩菲羅斯握在手裡，整個人頓時失去力氣。薩菲羅斯慢慢地套弄那勃起的陰莖，感覺到甬道的放鬆，趁機依次插入第二根和第三根的手指，並開始進行擴張裡面的工作。

克勞德霎時間被他弄得整個人都不好了。前後被玩弄的奇怪快感逼迫他張開原來拼命緊閉的嘴巴。「嗯……你……啊……哪裡……還是小孩子！」克勞德一邊喘息，一邊遲鈍地反駁薩菲羅斯剛才的說話。

薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚，邪魅地一笑，回答：「對，所以接下來的不是小孩子的惡作劇，而是大人的玩樂。」

他從克勞德的後穴裡抽出拖帶著濕液的手指，矮身低頭就張口含住克勞德的陰莖。

克勞德再次猛抽一口氣，險些忘了如何呼吸。他雙手情不自禁地抓住薩菲羅斯頭上的銀絲，張開著嘴巴發出比剛才要響亮和淫亂的聲音。原來就接近快感的頂點的硬挺性器在薩菲羅斯的嘴巴和舌頭的吸吮和舔弄下迅速地到達高潮。

他發出一聲無法抑止的尖叫，在薩菲羅斯的口腔裡射出濃稠的白濁液體。

薩菲羅斯把克勞德的精液吞下去，抬頭向他說一句躺下。還處於恍惚狀態當中的克勞德沒有多想就按照他的說話仰躺在桌子上。

薩菲羅斯脫掉克勞德的褲子，把那裸露的白皙雙腿抬起來掛在自己的腰上，雙手捧住那細緻的臀部。之前被手指弄得潮濕鬆軟的穴口在他的面前羞澀和飢渴地開合著，彷彿在乞求他的進入和充填。

薩菲羅斯把自己充血腫脹的性器解放出來，同樣急不及待地插進克勞德那躁熱難耐的後穴裡。

「嗯啊……！」

粗硬的肉棒有點兇暴地撐開甬道，直達深處。那被男人一鼓作氣地深入侵犯的感覺使克勞德一時抓不住自己的神志，仰首坦露佈滿齒印和吻痕的頸項，像缺氧的金魚一樣張開的口裡，鮮豔的舌頭在誘惑著薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯在粗重的呼吸中哼出舒適和濃情的低吟。他剛開始慢慢地在克勞德的肉穴裡抽插，時而轉動和搖晃陰莖來好好感受那熱情地吸咐著他的柔軟肉壁。他俯身覆蓋克勞德那合不起來的嘴巴，與他熱吻，享受口腔裡與青年的舌頭纏綿的甜美，以及下體被青年的肉穴緊咬著吞吐的快樂。

「嗯唔……」克勞德在他的口中甜膩地呻吟，腰肢跟隨薩菲羅斯的律動擺動，感覺一切都要被兩人之間舒服的高溫溶化。

可是溫吞慢柔的性行為很快便讓人感覺略為不足。隨著快感高漲，薩菲羅斯的動作逐漸地加快，原來穩定的韻律變成激動的節奏，溫柔的滑動變成猛烈的撞擊。他放開克勞德的雙唇，從青年的口中拖出淫靡的銀絲，一遍又一遍地用力挺進，把長年累積的慾望、思念和愛情狠狠地幹進克勞德的軀體裡。

克勞德被他操得發出嚶嚶的哭聲，淚流滿面。他高聲地哭叫著、呻吟著，在響徹整間小屋的交合聲中，他像溺水的人一樣努力抓住不停地在他的體內進出的薩菲羅斯，但是除了配合著男人的猛攻而淫蕩放縱的下身以外，其他的地方都酥軟得難以發力，讓他感覺自己隨時要被淹沒在愛慾的洪流裡。

「啊！哈啊……！嗯……薩菲……唔……羅斯……！」

這太刺激了。克勞德在這之前從來沒有跟任何人發生過關係。這是他的第一次。

「不……！啊……！要……壞掉！」

克勞德覺得自己快要承受不了薩菲羅斯的慾望，然而那猛烈地戳刺著他的弱點的碩大凶器毫無要停下來的跡象。

「嗚……唔……！哈啊……嗚！」

克勞德無助地哭著，整個人都狂亂了。他想要男人停下來，但是自己的身體對於男人給予的快樂卻如同中毒上癮了一般，只有不斷的貪婪和渴求，沒辦法抑止。縱使他感覺自己要被操壞，他無法想像如果男人停下來的話，他會有多麼的難受。

薩菲羅斯看出他的無法自拔，心裡充滿喜悅。

「克勞德……」他溫柔地輕喚青年的名字。「你現在感覺如何？」他一邊詢問，一邊故意地放慢速度，但是依然確保自己的每一下挺入都讓自己全部埋進青年的後穴裡。

克勞德用充滿情慾的濕潤雙目瞪了他一眼，想罵人。可是他一張嘴，吐出來的只有可憐和煽情的哭聲和叫聲。

「你……啊……！我……唔！」

「舒服嗎？還是，如果你不喜歡的話，那我可以停下來。」薩菲羅斯那貼心的說話聽在克勞德的耳裡只有惡劣。

「嗚……！不……不要！不要停下來！」他的兩條腿夾緊了薩菲羅斯的腰身，使男人的肉棒撞進自己的穴內深處。

薩菲羅斯悶哼一聲，險些射出來。他抽出自己的性器，抬起克勞德那發抖的雙腿，把它們架在了自己的肩膀上。這使克勞德整個人在薩菲羅斯的身下幾乎折疊起來，下體更加完全的暴露，讓薩菲羅斯更加容易地往他的肉穴裡衝撞、搗弄。

「啊！嗯啊……！哈啊！」克勞德的身體因為薩菲羅斯重新抽插的動作而在桌子上抖動。被他們壓住的傢俱也搖晃著，吱吱響。

「告訴我，克勞德……你喜歡我這樣操你嗎？」

「哈啊……！啊！我……唔！喜歡……！」克勞德已經忘記矜持。在與薩菲羅斯的性愛當中，他拋棄了一切，甚至聽不見星球的聲音。他的身體被男人佔據，每一下的呼吸都是男人的氣息，耳朵裡亦只有男人對他的甜言蜜語。

薩菲羅斯知道克勞德是屬於他的了。他高興地更加賣力頂入和抽出，刺激著克勞德的肉穴裡脆弱的一點。

克勞德驚呼起來，兩腿之間挺立的陰莖在幾下抖動以後終於再次射出白色的精液。

薩菲羅斯也在克勞德高潮的瞬間在他的體內釋放了。濃稠的白液從兩人交合的地方緩慢地流出，薩菲羅斯借著還沒有結束的射精感往克勞德那現在飽含他的精液的穴洞裡挺動了兩下，把更多一點的精子射進去以後才停下來。

克勞德失神地躺著，雙唇張開著喘息，兩眼一時間找不到焦距。他那雙原來是湛藍的眼睛現在充滿了魔晄的翠綠，變得與薩菲羅斯的眼睛相似。

薩菲羅斯從克勞德的體內抽出陰莖，放下青年的雙腿。他覺得自己還可以繼續疼愛眼前那痙攣著吐出白色精液的穴口，但是克勞德應該沒有那個體力。他把自己的性器收回去褲子裡，雙手抱起下身一塌糊塗的克勞德。被橫抱起來的克勞德主動地蹭上薩菲羅斯的身體，發出疲倦和慵懶的含糊聲音，像一隻在撒嬌的金色小貓。

薩菲羅斯微笑，憐愛地親吻克勞德的額頭，然後便把他帶到浴室裡去。

* * *

第二天的早上，克勞德羞恥地躲在被窩裡，不願意起床。

薩菲羅斯站在他的床邊，身上穿著便服和圍裙，雙手叉腰，一副家長的模樣。

「克勞德，早餐要涼了。」

「……」

「你要是不起來的話，那我便要到你的床上去侵犯你。」薩菲羅斯語音剛落，臉便被克勞德丟過來的被子蓋住。

「我的腰好痛！你這個混蛋！」克勞德紅著臉，氣怒地大叫。他想念從前那個還沒有長得比他高的薩菲羅斯。那時候的薩菲羅斯雖然是已經有點怪怪的，但是起碼乖巧可愛。

「那很正常。」薩菲羅斯把頭上的被子抓下來，一臉淡然。「多做幾次，待你的身體適應了以後便不會痛。」

克勞德聽了，在判斷他的說話的真假前，首先察覺到一絲不對勁。「你怎麼知道這種事？」他朝薩菲羅斯瞇起帶著懷疑的雙眼。

薩菲羅斯陷入數秒的沉默，然後一本正經地回答：「我不知道。我只是想要在一天裡多操你幾次。」

克勞德這次把枕頭丟了出去。

數分鐘以後，克勞德一邊在心裡罵著髒話，一邊扶著自己的腰走出房間。

屋子裡飄揚著他很久沒有聞到過的美食味道。當他看到桌子上的早飯的時候，一種讓他感動的懷念感湧上心頭，但是同時他亦想起自己昨天跟薩菲羅斯在那張桌子上做過的事情。

「你想要把早飯搬到外面去吃嗎？」薩菲羅斯體貼地提議。

於是兩人坐在了屋子外面的小茶桌前吃早餐。

克勞德在吃了兩口麵包以後想起他今天還沒有給陸行鳥們餵飼料，正要離開去鳥棚，薩菲羅斯卻制止說，他在克勞德醒來前便已經去餵飼了陸行鳥。

「……你還記得這裡的生活。」

「我從來沒有忘記過你和這裡的一切。」

薩菲羅斯的告白使克勞德沉默下來。他低下頭，心情複雜的經過一番掙扎以後，鼓起勇氣的向薩菲羅斯說：「你要跟我說明一下嗎？有關於你和JENOVA之間的事……」

薩菲羅斯沒有抗拒。或許他早已經料到和明白自己早晚必須向克勞德交代一切。

薩菲羅斯的故事有一點長，當他說完的時候，桌子上的茶壺和茶杯裡的茶都已經變冷了。

克勞德眉頭緊皺，長嘆一口氣後，舉手按了按有點發痛的腦袋。「神羅那些傢伙老是在做錯事……」他著實對他們感到厭煩的呢喃。

「我不會再回去神羅。」薩菲羅斯堅定地說道。「克勞德，我會待在這裡，留在你的身邊。」他把自己的手放置在克勞德的手之上。

克勞德盯著他們那在桌面上疊在一起的手，臉頰和耳朵一起發紅。「那是當然的。你可要對我負責任。」他努力地維持著冷漠的表情，卻沒有拒絕薩菲羅斯的五指悄悄地收攏起來握住他的手。

「你放心，我會全力地對你負上責任，還有保護你，珍貴的古代種。」薩菲羅斯向他露出有一點驕傲的微笑。

克勞德看著他，心裡很不爽的同時，卻亦止不住變本加厲的臉紅心跳。

幾天以後，是克勞德要去與蒂法見面的日子。薩菲羅斯主動地留在家中，沒有與他同行。

克勞德見到蒂法的時候，首先便注意到她的樣子有點不對勁，好像有什麼心事在困擾著她。當他走過去向她打招呼，蒂法一反常態的沒有向他展露朝氣蓬勃的笑容，而是撲上來緊緊地擁抱住他。

克勞德被她嚇一跳，正困惑著，便聽到蒂法用傷心的聲音向他說：「對不起！克勞德！我……我不知道為什麼會突然發生那樣的事，但是……答應我，如果你需要什麼的話，你一定要跟我說！」

「你先冷靜，蒂法。到底發生了什麼事？」克勞德把雙手放置在蒂法的肩膀上。

蒂法看來想要哭。她從自己的衣袋裡掏出一份報紙，手微微地顫抖著把它遞給克勞德。

克勞德接過報紙，打開一看，眼珠子險些從眼眶裡滾出來。

在米德加的報紙頭版上，《英雄殞落》四個巨大的黑色油墨字印刷在微微發黃的紙上，而在那個嚇人的標題下面是幾乎佔了整個版面的薩菲羅斯的黑白頭像照片。

克勞德一時驚訝和愕然，嘴巴張開著，卻說不出一個字來。

「報導上說，他是去尼布爾海姆出任務的時候遇上意外……我知道這事的時候馬上便去連絡爸爸，他……他也說那件事是真的。」蒂法既悲傷亦擔憂地看著沒有任何其他反應的克勞德，心想她的好友會不會是受刺激太大，因此正在難以接受現實。蒂法想到這，為克勞德更加的痛心。

另一邊廂，克勞德的確是受到了沖擊。

薩菲羅斯死了？那怎麼可能，他明明還活著——這時候他忽然想到身為古代種的自己能夠與亡者對話的能力，還有他之前落入生命之流以後的短暫魔晄中毒。

他記得在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐裡，當時的薩菲羅斯也跟著他一起掉進了魔晄池裡面。

克勞德想或許是因為他是古代種的關係，所以身體在等同於生命之流的魔晄裡並沒有受到太大的損害。可是薩菲羅斯不是古代種。雖然他也不是普通的人類，但是他的身體裡存在著災厄的細胞，星球無疑會把他當作有害的異物。克勞德繼續想，萬一他清醒過來以後所見的一切都是因為魔晄中毒而產生的假象——

克勞德慌忙搖了搖頭來清醒一下腦袋。他告訴自己要冷靜，他不可能分不清現實與幻覺。他的魔晄中毒症狀十分的輕微，而且很快就消散，除了無法恢復原狀的眼睛，一切都是正常。

特別是薩菲羅斯跟他發生關係的時候，那感覺絕對是真實的。

「……對不起，蒂法，我忽然想起家裡有一點要事，我先回去。」

蒂法十分理解的點點頭，沒有阻止他匆忙的離開。

克勞德騎著陸行鳥全速趕回去森林裡。

當他到達的時候，他立刻喊叫：「薩菲羅斯！」

他跳下陸行鳥，跑向小屋。

然後撞上一個結實胸膛。

「克勞德……你怎麼了？」

薩菲羅斯在屋裡聽到聲音，走到正門前的瞬間剛好碰上開門而入的克勞德。他不慌不忙地伸出雙手穩住克勞德那搖晃的身體，臉上的苦笑在看到青年那蒼白的臉色的時候馬上消失不見。

克勞德捂住發痛的鼻子定了定神，然後從衣袋裡拿出蒂法給他的報紙，遞到薩菲羅斯的面前。

「外面的世界在說你死了。」他說，聲音有一點顫抖。

薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，從克勞德手中拿走報紙，仔細地閱讀了一遍。

「原來如此。」他平靜地說了一句，目光從報紙轉到克勞德的身上。「這不是正好？如果神羅真的認為我死了，那麼以後便可以不用擔憂他們會找上門來，也省掉應付他們的麻煩。」他說著，注意到克勞德的心神並不在他所說的事情上，而且那不好看的臉色仍在。他重新詢問：「克勞德，怎麼了？」

「我……」克勞德欲言又止，最終，他抬頭去直視薩菲羅斯，滿臉的迷茫和脆弱。「這是真的嗎？你……你也是真的嗎？」

薩菲羅斯愣住，反問：「那是什麼意思？」

「我……我只是突然不確定……因為像媽媽死了以後，我仍然能夠聽見她的聲音……還有魔晄中毒的後遺症……」他舉起一隻扶住自己的額頭，感覺思緒陷入混亂。

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯低聲喚出他的名字，溫柔地握住他的手腕，把他拉入自己的懷裡。「這是真的。你聽這心跳聲。」他擁抱住克勞德，把青年的頭輕按在自己的左胸口上。

克勞德不知道臉頰上的溫熱是屬於自己的還是屬於薩菲羅斯的，但是他聽著那噗通噗通的聲音，原來凌亂不安的心情逐漸地平伏。

「怎麼樣？」

「……還行。」克勞德回答道，雙手環繞薩菲羅斯的身軀，把自己發紅的臉隱藏在男人的胸口裡。

薩菲羅斯憐愛地撫摸著他的一頭金髮，問：「跟普通人類的有什麼分別嗎？」

克勞德的心臟揪緊了一下。「不都是一樣？」他說著，把薩菲羅斯抱緊了一點。「聽起來跟我的沒有分別。」

薩菲羅斯發出低沉的笑聲。「是嗎？謝謝。」他高興地道謝。「這心跳只要是跟你的一樣就好。」

他把克勞德橫抱起來，帶進小屋子裡。

屋外，依舊被魔法保護著的森林中，幽靈的嬉笑聲在迴響。


	5. After Story I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德與薩菲羅斯的隱居生活迎來新成員的加入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要交代一下露克蕾西亞的去向，和讓SC再放一點閃光彈的後日談。  
> 本章有文森特x露克蕾西亞的CP，不適者請三思再閱讀。

是深夜。在尼布爾海姆的森林裡，有一間被古代種的古老魔法保護著的隱世小屋。平常的話，這應該是屋主人正在熟睡的時候，但是現在，小屋的房間裡正在傳出著讓人臉紅心跳的聲音。

「啊……唔……」

薩菲羅斯仰躺在床上，仰望著跨坐在他身上擺動著腰肢的克勞德。青年臉上帶著如同初春盛放的花朵的紅潮，下半身是赤裸的，上半身只有一件半脫的襯衣。薩菲羅斯可以看到他全身上下結實和線條姣好的瘦細肌肉，還有因為持續的動作而覆蓋了一層薄汗的白皙皮膚。克勞德在努力地用自己的肉穴取悅他那碩大的陰莖。他一邊的喘息著發出帶數分壓抑的甜膩呻吟，一邊主動地用潮濕溫熱的下體吞吐著薩菲羅斯的性器，讓那充血腫脹的巨物以穩定的韻律和不同的角度撞進自己的甬道深處。

「哈啊……嗯唔……啊……！」

克勞德的動作對於薩菲羅斯來說有點太溫和與緩慢，但是他喜歡看著青年騎坐在自己的身上，明明下體淫蕩放縱，嘴巴卻仍然不時掙扎著想要咬緊瀕臨喪失的矜持。

「克勞德……」薩菲羅斯以飽含情慾的低沉聲音輕喚青年的名字，雙手扶著青年的腰身，惡劣地故意忽然抬起臀部，用力往青年的肉穴內頂撞了一下。

克勞德驚叫出來，原來就已經勃起的胯下性器硬挺地顫抖。他用濕潤的眼睛瞪了身下的情人一眼。薩菲羅斯沉聲輕笑，雙掌揉捏克勞德的兩團臀瓣，彷彿在催促他繼續動和動快一點。

克勞德露出不爽的表情（薩菲羅斯很意外他還有這樣的餘欲），彷彿要發泄一般，讓薩菲羅斯的陰莖整根從自己的體內抽出，然後再借著重力一口氣坐下去。甬道被猛力撐開和巨物磨擦著緊緊壓迫的肉壁撞上弱點的快感使克勞德尖叫。他整個人發抖，險些要失去神智。

薩菲羅斯見狀，決定稍微伸出援手，雙手捉住克勞德的腰臀便帶著他動起來。

「啊！哈啊……！」

克勞德上下抖動著，很快便不用薩菲羅斯的幫忙，自己用男人的肉棒把自己操得意亂迷情。

薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚，享受著克勞德帶給他的快感，同時快樂地欣賞著克勞德那陷入情慾、失去除了他以外的一切的痴迷模樣。

「嗯呼……啊！薩菲……羅斯……啊啊！」

克勞德喊著情人的名字達到高潮，從陰莖射出的白液飛濺到兩人的身上。薩菲羅斯翻身把軟下來的克勞德反壓在身下的床上，抬起他的一條腿便用力地把自己尚未釋放、仍然與青年結合著的下體撞進青年的肉穴裡。

「唔……！啊！薩菲……嗯啊！薩菲羅斯……等……慢……一下——啊！」

剛釋放完的克勞德下身痙攣著，柔軟的肉壁有點力不從心地吸咐霸道地滑進來的巨物。他哭叫出來，不知道自己高亢的聲音使男人更加猛烈地抽插。

薩菲羅斯張口咬住克勞德的脖子，在數下激烈的衝撞以後，他從喉嚨裡發出一聲低吼，往那鬆軟的洞內射出自己的精子。

可憐的克勞德經他這一折騰，性器再次半勃起來。他難耐地扭動下半身，讓性器在薩菲羅斯的身上磨擦，並使尚留在體內的陰莖在充滿濃白的精液的甬道裡滑動。

被他重新挑起性慾的薩菲羅斯樂意再次操他來幫助他解放。於是他抓住克勞德的雙腿，把它們往兩邊打開，開始第二輪的侵攻。

連續數次的性交以後，滿臉淚痕的克勞德被薩菲羅斯抱在懷裡，呼呼熟睡。他的身體上到處是薩菲羅斯在性事中留下的痕跡，宣示著男人對他的所有權。

薩菲羅斯輕吻克勞德頭上帶汗的金髮，正要與他一起墮入夢鄉，卻忽然聽見一陣吵耳的聲響。

他馬上查看懷裡的人有沒有醒來，只見克勞德沒有任何的反應。他小心地離開床，撿起地上的長褲穿上以後便走出房間。

昏暗中，薩菲羅斯看到廚房裡一片狼藉，而在那凌亂之中，一隻細小的幽靈正在跟一隻有著橘色虎斑的肥胖野貓在互相爭奪一塊肉乾。

薩菲羅斯冷著一張臉走過去，抓住胖貓的後頸把牠拎起來，並揮手驅趕幽靈。沒搶到食物的細小幽靈在半空中嗚嗚咽咽的飛舞了一圈，突然發現地上有一個之前從流理台上滾落的蘋果，撿起來便笑嘻嘻地從打開著的窗戶飛出去屋外，回到森林裡面去。

口中咬著肉乾的胖貓也被薩菲羅斯丟了出去。他審視廚房的狀況，無奈地嘆一口氣，決定待明早起床以後再來收拾。他邁開腳步就要去重新關上窗戶，這時候，他注意到窗前的櫃子上的擺設亦是亂七八糟，應該是野貓從窗戶跑進來的時候造成的。薩菲羅斯上前去把東歪西倒的東西重新擺正，其中有鑲嵌著克勞德的母親克勞迪亞的照片的相架，而在那相架前，有一個薩菲羅斯從來沒有看見克勞德打開過的首飾盒。那個首飾盒現在歪倒著，蓋子打開，裡面一顆黑色的魔晶石滾了出來，在月光下靜靜地閃爍著幽光。

薩菲羅斯驚訝地盯著那顆稀有的魔晶石，想起他以前曾經從克勞迪亞遺留下來的書本上學習過的有關黑色魔晶石的知識。那裡面蘊藏著可以召喚毀滅星球的殞石的可怕魔法，一旦發動，只有與它成對的白色魔晶石裡的神聖魔法能夠與之抵消。

薩菲羅斯把黑色的魔晶石撿起來。那一瞬間，他彷彿聽到身體內的細胞在騷動。邪惡的意志在他的腦袋低聲細語，呢喃著破壞和重生。「閉嘴。」薩菲羅斯冷冷地說了一句，腦袋裡的聲音馬上消失，細胞亦安靜下來。

他把魔晶石放回去首飾盒裡面，合上蓋子，然後便轉身回去房間裡。

床上，克勞德的姿態仍然跟他剛才離開的時候一樣。薩菲羅斯再次小心翼翼的，回到被窩裡，他重新抱住青年，感受著青年身上暖和的體溫，輕輕地發出一聲安穩和滿足的嘆息。他閉上眼睛，這一次沒有再受到打擾，沉睡過去。

* * *

早晨，克勞德被陌生的肉球拍著臉拍醒。他困惑地張開仍然帶著倦意的雙眼，看見一張長滿毛的大貓臉，心裡面的問號有增無減。

他爬起來，馬上感覺到熟悉的腰部酸痛。他低聲咒罵了把他弄成這樣的男人，拿起被擺放在了床邊的衣服，隨便的穿上以後，他把胖胖的大貓從床上拿起來，抱在懷裡，走出房間。

「薩菲羅斯。」克勞德向站在廚房裡的背對著他的男人叫了一聲，待對方轉身面向他以後，他抬了一下懷裡的胖貓，問道：「這是什麼？」

薩菲羅斯馬上皺眉。如果他沒有看錯的話，克勞德手裡的正是昨晚在這裡跟幽靈爭奪食物的野貓。「牠昨晚溜進來偷食物，我原來應該是已經把牠趕走了。」他一邊說，一邊走過去就要從克勞德的懷裡把貓拿走，往外面再丟一次。

可是就在他向貓伸出手的時候，克勞德忽然阻止他，說：「等一下。」

青年低頭小心地摸了一下貓的身體。「這孩子懷孕了。」他肯定地說道。

「所以？」

「我們不能把牠丟在外面。」克勞德說罷便謹慎地把貓放到地上，然後回到房間裡去拿來數個枕頭和一堆毛巾，還有找了一個矮木箱，在屋子的一個角落裡把它們擺放成一個臨時的小窩。

薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，問：「你要養牠嗎？」

「……只是暫時照顧。」克勞德不自覺地拒絕袒露自己的心軟和善良。

貓跑到小窩裡轉了一圈，彷彿是在審核這個新家，最終牠似乎是決定牠覺得滿意，在舒適的毛巾上躺下來，向克勞德發出感謝的叫聲。

克勞德臉帶微笑，在貓的面前蹲下來，摸了摸牠的頭。

薩菲羅斯從以前就注意到，動物和有時候甚至是魔物都喜歡克勞德。可是自己與他是完全的相反，無論是動物還是魔物，只要他一靠近，牠們要麼是害怕地逃跑，要麼就是兇暴地張牙舞爪。

克勞德飼養的那些陸行鳥也是花了一段不短的時間才習慣他的靠近，和接納他的存在。薩菲羅斯記得，一開始的時候，陸行鳥們只要看到他便會發出驚恐的叫聲，並且膨脹自己身上的羽毛來向他擺出警告的姿勢，甚至想要用腳來踢他。

那或許都跟他們各自身上的血脈基因有關係。克勞德是守護星球的古代種的後裔，而他則是繼承了要吞噬星球的外來種的細胞的〝怪物〞。

星球上的生命都本能地畏懼他。

「薩菲羅斯。」克勞德的聲音把薩菲羅斯拉回來現實。「你覺得貓咪要叫什麼名字好？」

薩菲羅斯面無表情地在心裡愣了一下。他看著眼前在熱心地摸貓的克勞德，彷彿看到那雙帶魔晄的藍眼睛在閃閃發亮。

「你剛剛不是說只是暫時照顧牠？」

克勞德的臉紅起來。「沒、沒有名字的話會不方便……吧？」他努力地隱瞞心中的尷尬。

薩菲羅斯沉默了半會兒，似乎在思考。但是最終他搖搖頭，說：「我對給寵物起名字沒有經驗。」

最後因為薩菲羅斯沒有任何的意見，所以在克勞德的決定下，貓被命名為芬尼爾。由於在場沒有別人，所以沒有人吐槽那完全不像是適合一隻貓的名字。

早餐過後，克勞德如常蹲在屋外整理花草。

薩菲羅斯從廚房的窗口注視被植物圍繞著的美麗青年，想起從前年少的自己曾經向他問過，他希不希望神羅從這個星球上消失。

克勞德當時皺著眉頭，說他難以想像那種事要怎麼實現。

薩菲羅斯認真地思考，他應該要怎麼幫助克勞德實現解決星球的危機的願望。

當他正想著，或許他可以在夜裡偷偷地溜進神羅裡面把所有人殺掉的時候，他突然注意到屋外的森林裡面好像有不尋常的動靜。

克勞德也同樣感知到。他停下手上的工作，皺著眉頭朝樹林露出困惑的表情。

接下來所發生的事，無論是克勞德還是薩菲羅斯都沒有能夠馬上作出反應。只見一道紅影像疾風一樣從樹林裡跳出來，瞬間便把克勞德包裹起來，並且擄走。

「克勞德！！」薩菲羅斯大驚失色，馬上從屋子裡衝出去，拔腿就追上去，心裡是熊熊的怒火和恐慌。

克勞德的住所理應是被古代種的魔法保護著，為什麼……？

他一邊困惑著，一邊不容自己的雙眼離開前方在樹木上跳動前進的紅影。紅影的速度十分的快，但是它似乎是要故意誘導薩菲羅斯，當薩菲羅斯落後，紅影便忽然在樹上停下來。薩菲羅斯這時候終於看清紅影的真身。那是一個高佻的男人，有著黑色的長髮和赤紅色的眼睛，身上穿著鮮紅色的披風。他雙手抱住因為被施了睡眠魔法而失去意識的克勞德，以難以猜測的冷漠眼神俯視追趕上來的薩菲羅斯。薩菲羅斯見狀，整個人失去冷靜，拔刀就斬斷男人所站的大樹。

男人身手敏捷地抱著克勞德跳向另外的一棵樹上，挑釁地看了薩菲羅斯一眼，然後再次開始逃跑。

薩菲羅斯意識到對方想要誘導他的意圖，猜疑前方可能是陷阱，但是他一想到克勞德，就顧不了任何其他的事情。他追逐著男人故意留下的蹤跡，愈走愈遠。他懷著警戒，最後，走到一座瀑布前。

在瀑布的後面，薩菲羅斯找到一個隱蔽的山洞。他毫不猶豫地走進去，馬上便在洞內發現倒在地上的克勞德。

「克勞德……！」薩菲羅斯奔跑過去把仍然昏迷著的克勞德小心地扶起來，想要給他施下解除睡眠的魔法，卻發現自己在情急之下追趕而來，沒有攜帶任何的魔晶石。

他只好等待魔法的效力自然地消失。薩菲羅斯張望四周，這時候，他才注意到，洞窟裡面有著無數散發著幽光的魔晄結晶，而在洞窟的最後面，有一塊特別高大、連接著洞頂的魔晄結晶，在那裡面有一個雙眼緊閉、不知道是死是活的女人。

「露克蕾西亞……？」薩菲羅斯愕然地唸出女人的名字，緊接著他便注意到身後有動靜。他迅速地回頭，只見擄走克勞德的男人沉默地走進來，依舊冷漠的臉上絲毫不暴露任何的感情。

薩菲羅斯放下克勞德，確保青年的位置是在自己的身後，他讓正宗出現在手裡，一邊瞪著男人，一邊質問：「你是什麼人？有什麼企圖？」

男人一開始只是一言不發地盯著薩菲羅斯，然後慢慢地，他把視線轉向洞中最大的那一塊魔晄結晶，說：「露克蕾西亞想見你……至少我是這樣的認為。」他的兩眼回到薩菲羅斯的身上。那一雙如同鮮血的紅眸裡彷彿蘊藏著不祥的異物，冷酷的，帶一絲遊走在狂暴邊緣的沉寂。「她跟現在的整個世界一樣，都以為你已經在尼布爾海姆死了。」他說著，垂下的眼裡浮現溶化眸中的冰霜的悲痛。

薩菲羅斯感覺到男人的身上有著與露克蕾西亞相關的難言之隱，但是對方擅自地把克勞德從他的眼前擄走一事仍然讓薩菲羅斯難以原諒。他壓低聲音，再次的質問：「你是誰？」

男人重新抬頭直視他，回答：「我跟你一樣都是應該已經死去的人。」

男人的名字是文森特・瓦淪丁。他原來沉睡在尼布爾海姆的神羅公館——也就是薩菲羅斯小時候待過的研究所——的地下。有一天，他突然被什麼喚醒，從棺材裡起來的時候，他看到數隻在不停地嘻嘻哈哈的發笑的幽靈，但是除了它們以以外，他沒有發現其他的生物。幽靈們強行把他拉到地面上去，並且接著把他帶到他們現在所在的洞窟裡。文森特發現沉睡在魔晄結晶裡的露克蕾西亞，亦在結晶的旁邊撿到了露克蕾西亞的筆記。

筆記裡面寫著露克蕾西亞的〝遺言〞。她在薩菲羅斯讓她從神羅那裡重獲自由以後，一直都偷偷地待在米德加。因為神羅禁止她與薩菲羅斯接觸，所以她只能夠從遠處守望身在神羅的薩菲羅斯。當薩菲羅斯在尼布爾海姆的死訊傳進露克蕾西亞的耳裡，她內心的一切都在瞬間崩潰。對於自己的過往一直深有罪惡感的她逃離米德加，在恍惚中回到作為她的罪過的起點的尼布爾海姆，在這個隱蔽的洞窟試圖結束自己的生命，卻因為身體的特殊性而沒辦法死去。最終，她選擇把自己封閉在魔晄的結晶裡面來讓自己永遠地沉眠。

文森特讀完筆記的內容以後，一時因為受到沖撃而失神許久。當他回到洞外的時候，他馬上便去調查自己沉睡以後，世界到底發生了什麼事。文森特在花了一段時間了解一切以後，迷惘地在尼布爾海姆徘徊。他不知道自己應該做些什麼，或許與露克蕾西亞一樣懷著罪孽的他也該跟露克蕾西亞一樣回去地下繼續沉睡來作贖罪。正當他如此想著，那些彷彿只會笑的幽靈再次出現在他的眼前。它們誘導文森特到森林的深處去，讓他見到應該是已經死亡的薩菲羅斯。

當時的薩菲羅斯正在河邊與克勞德在一起。兩人似乎是剛完成狩獵，身旁躺著體型龐大的兇猛魔物的屍體。克勞德坐在一塊圓木頭上，脫掉了一隻腳上的鞋和襪子，他的腳裸紅腫，手臂上有擦傷，而且在以一個奇怪的姿態僵硬著，看來似是摔傷了。薩菲羅斯坐在他的旁邊，小心翼翼地觸碰他，嘗試移動他的手臂的時候，克勞德馬上露出痛苦的表情和咬著牙發出微細的嗚咽。

薩菲羅斯見到他的反應，好像是要安撫他，俯身就在克勞德的額頭上印下一個吻，然後拿出魔晶石，給臉頰泛紅的青年施下治療的魔法。

文森特遠看著他們的互動，好像多少猜到了神羅的英雄詐死以後躲藏在這個遠離米德加的山林裡面的原因。他好奇克勞德的身分是什麼的同時，亦被自己所見的情景撩動了原來以為已經消失許久的心弦。文森特回想起自己從前曾經與露克蕾西亞共渡的快樂日子，在細想一下以後，下定一個決心，嘗試拯救露克蕾西亞。

他想到借用薩菲羅斯的幫忙，或許露克蕾西亞在結晶裡知道薩菲羅斯還活著的話，她會願意回到這個世界來。可是文森特不知道要怎麼向薩菲羅斯解釋整件事來讓他相信，並且願意跟隨一個陌生人去尋找露克蕾西亞。因此文森特想到了利用一下克勞德。他從薩菲羅斯珍愛克勞德的舉動知道，如果他把青年從薩菲羅斯的眼前帶走，薩菲羅斯一定會追上來。當他看到露克蕾西亞的時候，文森特相信那時候薩菲羅斯會更有可能願意聽他的說話。

「為什麼露克蕾西亞要為我的死自殺？還有，她的罪過是指什麼？」薩菲羅斯在聽完文森特簡述露克蕾西亞留下來的筆記的內容以後，皺著眉頭，覺得露克蕾西亞的行為並不合理，而且他難以想像這個在他的記憶裡一直都是溫柔和善良的女人會犯下什麼樣的惡行。

文森特暗地裡嘆一口氣。他早已知道他要向薩菲羅斯掏出露克蕾西亞的秘密來作出解釋。他刻意地加重一點語氣，說：「你知不知道，露克蕾西亞是你的生母？」

薩菲羅斯的兩眼如文森特所料的頓時睜大，但是接下來，他便隱約地從薩菲羅斯的身上感覺到殺氣。

「不可能。」薩菲羅斯冷冷地說道，看著文森特的眼神裡充滿警戒和不悅，認為對方在拿他重視的人來開惡劣的玩笑。

「為什麼你會這樣說？」文森特平靜地回答。

「那是因為生我的人類早就在生產以後死亡。」

「原來如此。寶條是那樣告訴你的。」

薩菲羅斯聽到寶條的名字，整個人愣了一下。他和研究所的事應該只有神羅的一些高層知道，特別是在他把那裡的人類都殺光以後。

「你是怎麼認識寶條和露克蕾西亞的？」他朝文森特瞇起滿是寒意的雙眼，手握緊正宗的刀柄。

文森特依然冷靜，正準備開口回答，卻跟薩菲羅斯一起聽見克勞德醒過來的聲音。

薩菲羅斯掙扎了一下，最後還是讓自己的眼睛離開一動不動的文森特，轉向克勞德。「克勞德。」他低聲輕喚，轉身在扶著額頭坐起來的青年身邊單膝跪著。「你沒事吧？」他一邊說，一邊擔憂地撫摸青年那張蒼白和發冷的臉。

「沒事……只是睡眠魔法在腦袋遺留下來的感覺真的是糟透。」克勞德感覺自己好像宿醉一樣的頭痛，但是他很快便把不適的感覺推到一邊去，因為他想起了自己被突然襲擊和綁架的事，還有他看到沉默地佇立在他們眼前的文森特。「發生了什麼事？」他緊皺著眉頭，整個人緊繃著。

「我正要從這個男人的身上問出答案。」薩菲羅斯語氣冰冷地說道。

兩人的目光落在文森特的身上。文森特不慌不忙，保持著平靜，回答：「我從前是神羅的塔克斯。」

克勞德聽到他最敏感的兩個字眼，馬上顫抖了一下。雖然他極力地隱藏，但是文森特還是看到了。他向克勞德搖了搖頭，示意他不用緊張，並解釋說：「那是很久以前的事，我現在與神羅毫無瓜葛。畢竟在官方的紀錄上，我應該跟薩菲羅斯一樣是已經死亡。」

克勞德聽了以後，半信半疑，但是姑且先聽對方繼續說下去。

「我跟露克蕾西亞是……朋友。」文森特接著講述了自己與露克蕾西亞的因緣，以及露克蕾西亞在神羅的S計劃裡面所扮演的角色。「對於露克蕾西亞來說，我和你都是她極力地想彌補的罪過。當她知道你死亡以後，她應該是覺得自己徹底地失去所有的救贖……」無論是文森特還是薩菲羅斯，她都沒有能夠拯救。「因此我想，或許讓她知道你仍然活著的話，那會稍微能夠幫助到她。」

文森特說完以後，一陣沉默降臨到洞窟裡。克勞德和薩菲羅斯在努力地消化這突如其來的龐大信息量，而文森特則是在耐心地等待他們的反應。

「……所以這個人才是你的媽媽。」克勞德一邊向薩菲羅斯說道，一邊轉身去看結晶裡面的露克蕾西亞。

薩菲羅斯一言不發，好像一時間難以完全接受這個事實。

「你不會是比較喜歡JENOVA吧？」

「不，我喜歡的是你。」

「我不是你媽。」克勞德面無表情地糾正他。

「你覺得我們應該相信那個男人的說話嗎？」薩菲羅斯皺著眉頭說道。

「即使你不相信我，但是露克蕾西亞曾經照顧過你的事是真實的吧？」文森特的說話使薩菲羅斯的內心出現動搖。

他轉身面向封閉著露克蕾西亞的結晶，走到它的面前，伸手去觸碰那冰冷的表面。「露克蕾西亞。」薩菲羅斯低聲輕喚。接下來，所有人都聽到結晶龜裂的聲音在洞窟裡迴響。

他們驚訝地看著結晶的表面出現裂痕，很快的，整塊結晶便破碎，碎片在空氣中化作光塵。露克蕾西亞整個人往前傾倒，掉在薩菲羅斯反射性地伸出去的雙手裡。

三人看著她慢慢地張開眼睛。當她看到薩菲羅斯的時候，淚水馬上從她的眼裡湧出。

「薩菲……羅斯……」她哭起來，不停地說著對不起，泣不成聲。

薩菲羅斯一時之間不知道該如何是好，然後他看到克勞德也有一點不知所措。他回想青年從前是怎麼樣安撫情緒不穩時的自己，並且假設如果現在的露克蕾西亞是克勞德的話，他會怎麼做。

他抱住露克蕾西亞，不管這個可憐的女人是不是真的是他的生母，就像文森特所說的，露克蕾西亞曾經盡力給予他的關愛都不是虛假的。

「露克蕾西亞，沒事了……如你所見，我的一切都很好。」

露克蕾西亞整個人猛地顫抖，然後她嗚咽一聲，暈倒過去。

文森特連忙去檢查她的狀況，確認她只是暫時失去意識以後，悄悄地鬆一口氣。

克勞德提議先把露克蕾西亞帶回去他的家。薩菲羅斯聽了，不確定那是否一個好主意的詢問他那樣做沒問題嗎？

「這是你的媽媽，不是嗎？」克勞德簡單地回答，然後幫助薩菲羅斯把露克蕾西亞背起來。

在他們準備離開的時候，克勞德注意到文森特待在原地一動不動，於是詢問：「你不跟我們一起走嗎？」

文森特眼裡似乎浮現掙扎的神色，一時之間沒辦法作出決定。

薩菲羅斯於是說：「你可以幫忙照顧露克蕾西亞。」他的說話使文森特把目光掃向克勞德，彷彿在暗示只有他們兩個人也應該足夠。

克勞德於是慢半拍地加入支援，說：「薩菲羅斯說得沒錯。我光是照顧這個男人就已經筋疲力竭。」他抬起手指著自己的情人。

「如果我沒有記錯的話，現在每天在家裡做飯的人是我。」薩菲羅斯一臉平靜地維護自己的形象。「不過我可以認同晚上是你比較累。」

克勞德聽了，首先是皺著眉露出困惑的表情，接著當他想明白了男人的意思以後，他的整張臉便迅速地變紅。他張開口想要說些什麼，卻吐不出一個字，只有像缺氧的金魚一樣重複地張合著嘴巴。

薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚地看著克勞德，覺得他這個反應可愛極了。

作為旁觀者的文森特這時候說：「或許我不應該去打擾你們。」

「不，別在意我們……」克勞德垂著發紅的臉，低聲說道。

結果文森特還是跟隨著兩人回去克勞德的家。

他們到達小屋子的時候，太陽已經開始西落。克勞德讓薩菲羅斯把露克蕾西亞安置在屋子裡唯一的另外一間房間裡，然後他打算把自己的房間讓出來給文森特，但是文森特拒絕了，說他在外面休息就好。

這對薩菲羅斯來說是恰好合他的心意。他還沒有完全相信文森特，而且他不喜歡克勞德的家裡有別的男人逗留。

入夜以後，一切都安靜下來。

森林裡有時候會傳來幽靈的笑聲和魔獸的叫聲。那些都是薩菲羅斯已經習慣的聲音。可是當他在半夜從睡夢中醒來的時候，他的雙耳撿拾到的聲音既不屬於幽靈，也不屬於魔獸。他躺在床上細聽，很快便辨認出那是露克蕾西亞和文森特在外面交談的聲音。他坐起來正要離開床去查看一下，卻注意到身旁的克勞德也在醒過來。

克勞德跟他一樣屬於淺睡的類型，除非累壞了，否則很容易醒來。薩菲羅斯是因為兒時的經歷和在返回神羅以後經常出入戰場的關係，而克勞德是因為小時候一直跟母親四處躲避神羅的追捕，所以養成了他對動靜敏感的習慣。

「……去哪裡？」克勞德發出半睡半醒的含糊聲音，雙眼依然是閉著，但是手卻準確地抓住了薩菲羅斯的衣服的一角。

「外面有聲音。」薩菲羅斯平靜地回答。

克勞德馬上張開眼睛，整個人帶著一絲緊張。

「只是露克蕾西亞和文森特而已。」薩菲羅斯補充道。

「這樣啊……」克勞德放鬆下來。「他們在做什麼？」

「大概是在聚舊。」

「在這時間嗎？」

「或許就正因為是這種時間。」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊伸手去摸了一下克勞德的頭。「有些事情是在夜䦨人靜時會比較容易說出口。」

克勞德微微皺著眉頭想了一下，不太理解。

「有那樣的事？」他說道。

薩菲羅斯微笑。「對，例如——」他朝克勞德彎腰俯身，故意地把唇貼在他的耳朵上，往裡面輕吐出微熱的呼吸。「我愛你。」

克勞德兩目圓睜，頓時忘記呼吸。他想要把自己那熱得發紅的臉埋在枕頭裡，但是薩菲羅斯在他能夠那樣做之前便捉住他的下巴，讓他面向自己，然後往他的唇上吻下去。

「嗯唔……！」克勞德從喉嚨裡發出一聲抗議，之後那便變成甜膩的低吟。

兩人之間的親吻溫柔、深情，隱藏著一絲火熱。當親吻結束，他們依依不捨的分開，克勞德好不容易才忍耐著壓下心中想要自己騎到男人的身上去的慾望和衝動。

「……我們需要跟你媽媽說明一下我們倆之間的事嗎？」他低聲向還意猶未盡地輕咬著他的嘴唇的薩菲羅斯詢問，單純地因為想要分散一下自己在情慾上的注意力而胡亂地從腦海裡丟出一個問題。

「我覺得她明天便會很自然地知道。」薩菲羅斯說完便再次深吻克勞德。

兩人斷斷續續地互相親吻彼此好一會兒以後，克勞德臉上泛著紅潮，一如既往地小心收藏著心裡的滿足，重回夢鄉。薩菲羅斯看著他那張放鬆和舒適的睡臉，臉上是寵溺的微笑。他溫柔地撫摸了一下克勞德頭上的金髮，然後便無聲地離開床，走出房間。

薩菲羅斯從窗戶看出去屋子外面，依靠經過強化的視力和月光，見到在屋外擁抱在一起的露克蕾西亞和文森特。

他對兩人之間可能存在的關係並不感到意外，畢竟文森特在看著露克蕾西亞和提及她的名字的時候，他的眼睛和聲音裡的感情對於薩菲羅斯來說都蠻明顯。

他悄悄地注視兩人，心情有一點複雜。雖然他從小把露克蕾西亞當作是親人，但是發現她是與自己有真正的血緣關係是另外一回事，他需要一點時間來接受和適應。

這時候，薩菲羅斯忽然感到腳邊有一個暖烘烘、軟綿綿的東西靠到他的身上去。薩菲羅斯低頭一看，是芬尼爾。克勞德今天早上剛收養的貓正在一邊發出撒嬌似的鳴叫，一邊往他的腿上磨蹭。薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，對於貓的舉動感到奇怪和意外。他困惑了數秒，然後想到芬尼爾昨天在廚房偷食物的行為，終於意識到牠應該是在求食物。

他從廚房拿來跟昨天一模一樣的肉乾給了芬尼爾，看著牠高興地進食，目光不由自主地掃向牠的肚子。薩菲羅斯不知道克勞德是怎麼樣從芬尼爾那肥胖的身材分辯出那肚子裡的是寶寶而不是厚脂肪，或許那也是古代種的特殊能力。

「喵。」芬尼爾吃完牠的食物、洗完臉，便轉身走去克勞德和薩菲羅斯共用的房間。

薩菲羅斯跟在牠的後面，只見牠以有點笨拙的動作跳到床上去，然後在側臥著的克勞德的腹部前躺下來捲縮成一團。

「你的床不在這裡。」薩菲羅斯站在床邊朝牠皺著眉頭說道，但是芬尼爾沒有理會他，逕自張開嘴巴打了一個大呵欠以後便埋頭睡覺。

克勞德的體溫大概是讓芬尼爾感覺特別的舒適，不一會兒，牠的呼吸便變得緩慢和平穩，沉沉地熟睡過去。

薩菲羅斯居高臨下地瞪著牠，不太高興，感覺自己的位置被侵佔了。

他正要伸手去把芬尼爾抓起來，卻聽到克勞德在問他在幹甚麼。他抬頭對上克勞德張開的一隻眼睛，回答：「我在清除那個不應該待在這裡的東西。」

克勞德順著薩菲羅斯的目光往自己的腹部看去，見到了靠著他熟睡的胖貓。難怪他感覺肚子暖暖的，還好像有心跳。

「讓牠待在這裡也沒關係吧？」他一邊說，一邊撫摸了一下芬尼爾。

「我不要跟牠一起睡。」薩菲羅斯的語氣裡充滿不滿。

「你是小孩子嗎？」克勞德回答，有一點無奈。「你就把牠當作是自己的孩子。」

薩菲羅斯覺得那是不可能。

克勞德看著他臉上陰霾不散，但是不捨得把貓趕走，於是嘗試轉移話題，說：「露克蕾西亞和文森特怎麼樣？」

「看起來沒有任何特別的問題。」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊回到床上去，雙眼依然一直盯著一動不動的芬尼爾。

克勞德待他重新躺好以後，拉過他的手放置在芬尼爾那帶著平靜和溫暖的生命律動的柔軟身體上，與他五指相扣。「這裡從來沒有試過有這麼多的人。」克勞德說著，回憶從前，這一間小屋子裡總是只有他和母親，而在克勞迪亞回歸星球以後，屋子裡便只有他一個人。

「你感到困擾嗎？」薩菲羅斯詢問。

「我不是說了，那是你的媽媽。」克勞德用溫柔的聲音回答。「這裡已經不只是我的家，也是你的家。」

薩菲羅斯愕然地回望克勞德。他想要把青年擁入懷裡，但是兩人之間隔著在呼呼熟睡的芬尼爾。

「我想要把貓丟出去。」

「不可以。」

* * *

第二天的早晨，薩菲羅斯如常地比克勞德早醒來。幸運地，芬尼爾已經不在牠昨晚霸佔著的位置上，因此薩菲羅斯能夠好好地擁抱情人一會兒以後才起床。

當他走出房間的時候，他發現露克蕾西亞早已坐在餐桌前，面前的桌子上放著茶壺和盛著熱茶的茶杯。

「啊……薩菲羅斯。」露克蕾西亞看到他，整個人顯露一絲緊張和不知所措。「早安——對不起，我擅自使用了你們的東西……」她低下頭，整個人看起來有一點疲倦。

「不，沒關係，你不用客氣。」薩菲羅斯說著，一邊注意到露克蕾西亞仍然穿著昨天剛從魔晄的結晶裡解放出來以後所穿著的衣服。薩菲羅斯感覺那衣服對於森林的早晨來說有點太單薄。他到壁爐旁邊的沙發上拿起一件毛毯，然後走向露克蕾西亞，把毛毯披到她的身上。

露克蕾西亞整個人僵硬了一下，但是很快便放鬆下來。她低聲說了一句謝謝，感覺眼眶又要濕了，於是趕緊尋找話題來分散自己的注意力。「總覺得……這地方好像有一點不可思議。」她有點笨拙和生澀地張開口說道，同時張望了一下四周。

薩菲羅斯微笑，回答：「這裡是克勞德的家。他的母親是古代種，生前在這屋子的四周施下了隱密的古老魔法，因此這個地方基本上是與世隔絕。」

露克蕾西亞聽完以後，臉露驚訝。她曾經是神羅的研究員，也是S計劃的實驗母體，因此她理所當然地知道古代種的事情。「古代種……那個跟你在一起的青年嗎？」她萬萬沒想到，神羅朝思暮想的古老種族除了那一個在米德加處於他們監視之下的少女以外，居然還有一個隱藏在這裡。而且他似乎還跟她的兒子住在一起……露克蕾西亞馬上想到薩菲羅斯體內的JENOVA細胞，知道那跟古代種是敵對的關係，一時間想不明白這到底是是怎麼一回事。

「你還記不記得，你在我小時候經常跟我說的，有關於星球的女神的事？」

露克蕾西亞當然記得。她頷首以後，薩菲羅斯繼續說：「那時候我從研究所跑到這座森林裡，遭到魔物的襲擊，最後筋疲力竭地倒在了克勞德的家外面。或許是因為我的身體特殊，所以古代種的魔法沒辦法阻擋我誤闖進來，我才有機會遇到克勞德。」

薩菲羅斯接著告訴露克蕾西亞，他把當時撿拾了他的克勞德奉作了女神，然後便開始跟克勞德在森林裡一起生活。

「當然，克勞德他不是神。但是他永遠都是我的〝女神大人〞。」

露克蕾西亞看著薩菲羅斯臉上充滿柔情，頓時感覺自己心中的疑問好像得到了解答。

「原來如此。」她呢喃，一方面高興兒子找到自己喜歡的人，學會了人類最重要的一種情感，另一方面卻也感覺滿載擔憂的心十分的沉重。「但是，薩菲羅斯，那個人知道你的……」她停下來，欲言又止。

薩菲羅斯知道她想說什麼，回答：「克勞德知道。」

露克蕾西亞無法阻止自己因為內心的驚訝和意外而睜大雙眼。「你……也知道了？」她害怕地說道，聲音在顫抖。

「尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐……媽——不，JENOVA就在那裡。」

露克蕾西亞無法控制地從喉嚨裡發出一聲嗚咽。她無法想像薩菲羅斯在見到JENOVA和知道自己的身世秘密的瞬間經歷了什麼，但是她確定那一定能夠崩塌薩菲羅斯的世界。

她正劇烈地顫抖著，忽然感到有一隻手放在了她的肩膀上，稍微用力地捏了一下。她抬頭，看到薩菲羅斯在平靜地注視著她，說：「露克蕾西亞，冷靜。我沒事。」

「現在是沒事了。」

一個聲音插入他們的對話之中。薩菲羅斯轉頭，看見克勞德雙手抱著芬尼爾從房間裡走出來。胖胖的橘貓不知道何時又跑回他們的房間裡去，用自己的肉球把青年拍醒。

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯叫了青年的名字以後，瞪了青年臂彎裡的貓一眼。

克勞德走到兩人的面前，向露克蕾西亞說：「你放心，這個人現在是正常的。」

露克蕾西亞愕然地看著他。之前她沒有機會去看清楚青年的臉，現在近距離一看，她不難理解為什麼兒子會把他當作了女神。「啊，你的眼睛……」她原來想先向青年道謝，但是身為研究員的好奇心和陋習使她一開口便指出克勞德的眼睛的異常。

慶幸克勞德並不介意。「喔，這個……這是魔晄中毒以後的後遺症。」他輕描淡寫地回答。

露克蕾西亞被他的態度嚇了一跳。對於一般的人類來說，魔晄中毒可是一件很嚴重的事，但是青年不只是意識清醒，還若無其事。

「克勞德，你要不要向露克蕾西亞自我介紹一下？」薩菲羅斯向青年提醒道。

克勞德這才意識到自己的失禮。他滿臉尷尬的低下頭說：「抱歉……我的名字是克勞德・斯特萊夫。」

「不……！請別在意。我是露克蕾西亞・克雷聖特，初次見面……還有謝謝你讓我在你的家裡留宿和休息。」

「不，你不用客氣。」

「對，露克蕾西亞，這裡也是我的家，你可以放輕鬆。」薩菲羅斯的說話裡透露一絲喜悅和自豪，使克勞德的臉頰泛紅。

這時候芬尼爾發出聲音，連續的喵喵叫，彷彿是在詢問牠的早餐在哪裡。

克勞德於是抱著牠移動到廚房裡去尋找食物。

薩菲羅斯回想起克勞德昨晚叫他把芬尼爾當作自己的孩子，一邊看著他為貓咪翻箱倒櫃，一邊說：「如果這就是小孩的話，我覺得我不會想要小孩子。」

「即使你想要，我也沒辦法給你生。」克勞德以平坦的聲音回答。

露克蕾西亞聽了，發現自己在開始認真地思考古代種的生理是否跟一般人類完全一樣……

克勞德在餵芬尼爾吃飯的途中，一直在外面的文森特終於走了進來。薩菲羅斯問他之後有什麼打算。文森特看了露克蕾西亞一眼，然後說或許帶著露克蕾亞一起去找一個跟這裡一樣安靜和隱密的地方定居下來。

「我不反對，但是你們回到外面去的時候，我希望你保守我們的秘密。」薩菲羅斯的語氣平常，但是低沉的聲音和銳利的眼神都彷彿在暗示文森特要是不合作的話，那麼他便會使用強硬的非常手段。

「你放心，我不會讓別人知道你還活著，還有這裡的事我也絕口不提。」文森特給了他承諾。

克勞德讓露克蕾西亞在自己家裡多休養幾天才跟文森特一起離開。

共住的期間，克勞德發現露克蕾西亞對自己十分的感興趣。她看著克勞德的時候，眼裡有著濃濃的好奇，還有讓克勞德覺得奇怪的過份親切和關心。

克勞德一開始很不適應，縱使他知道露克蕾西亞對他毫無惡意，但是受人注目一向不是他喜歡和習慣的事情。他有數次忍不住直接問露克蕾西亞有什麼事。露克蕾西亞最初都含糊其詞，傻笑著蒙混過去。最後連文森特和薩菲羅斯都來問她怎麼了，她才紅著臉道歉和坦白說，因為克勞德跟薩菲羅斯有著親密的關係，所以她不自覺地想要更加了解一下克勞德。

薩菲羅斯表示理解，只是提醒她別太嚇到克勞德。

在場的克勞德尷尬的說他無所謂，只要露克蕾西亞不是繼續躲在窗後偷看他就好。

文森特和露克蕾西亞離開的當天，克勞德送了他們一頭陸行鳥。

「這孩子知道回家的路。」他一邊撫摸著乖巧的陸行鳥，一邊說道。

他的意思就是他們有需要的時候可以讓陸行鳥帶他們回來。

露克蕾西亞再次感謝他。臨走前，她跟薩菲羅斯說要好好地珍惜克勞德。

「你放心，克勞德是不會離開我。」薩菲羅斯十分自信地回答。

克勞德忍不住低聲呢喃一句『不知道是誰離不開誰』。

「我也是不會離開你，而你除了這裡以外亦無處可去。」

露克蕾西亞他們走後，薩菲羅斯久違地可以毫無顧忌的從克勞德的身後擁抱他，在他的耳邊低聲調侃。

克勞德知道他說得沒錯，卻還是不太服氣的反駁：「我可以去米德加找蒂法和艾莉絲。」

薩菲羅斯聽了，若有所思地從喉嚨裡發出一聲低吟，然後他雙手輕而易舉地把克勞德整個人橫抱起來。

「那麼，為了不讓你跑去米德加，我只好讓你沒辦法走路。」薩菲羅斯說完便抱著他往房間走去。

克勞德馬上意識到接下來要發生什麼事，掙扎著大叫：「現在還是白天……！！！」

可是薩菲羅斯完全無視他的抗議。

芬尼爾躺在自己的小窩裡目送他們，緩慢地打了一個呵欠。再過不久，牠便會生產。這時候的牠和克勞德他們都不知道，未來將要在米德加發生的一連串反抗神羅的事件。

不過那是另外的一個故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後半有點力不從心的感覺…只想大叫現實生活好累啊啊可惡！！  
> 其實原來還有想N村一事以後扎克斯代入了克勞德在原作的位置，然後逃離米德加以後，艾莉絲帶著眾人來找克勞德幫忙，卻驚訝地發現薩菲羅斯還活著，於是小情侶跟著眾人一起上路刷本之類……但是我腦細胞全僵硬了，所以就暫停在這裡（喂


	6. After Story II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意料之外的訪客給克勞德和薩菲羅斯帶來了意想不到的請求：先生們，你們願意拯救世界嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個毫無合理性的後續。單純地是為了『我想看這樣的場景！』而寫。  
> 大概微沙雕向？假設扎克斯在尼布爾海姆以後拿了克勞德的劇本而展開的小後續故事。

（1）

那是在雪崩炸毀第五號魔晄爐的行動被神羅算計以後發生的事。好不容易死裡逃生的大家再次聚集在第七天堂裡，其中包括與失蹤了幾年的扎克斯久別重逢的艾莉絲。當她突然提議去找克勞德過來幫忙的時候，蒂法是隊伍中唯一知道她在說什麼的。

「等等，艾莉絲，你確定那沒問題嗎？」她把這個相識已久的女孩子拉到一旁去低聲詢問。

「沒問題的！蒂法！現在正是需要大家集合力量的時候，不是嗎？而且打倒神羅也一直是克勞德想要做的事！」意志堅定的艾莉絲讓蒂法想起，啊，對了，只要是面前的女孩決定了的事，那就幾乎沒有人可以讓她改變主意，而且還會自然而然地跟著她的意願和步調走。

蒂法曾經問過克勞德，那是否艾莉絲生為古代種的特殊能力。克勞德認為那應該只是艾莉絲自己的人格魅力。

她嘆一口氣，說：「我知道了……從這裡到尼布爾海姆的路就交給我。但是要怎麼樣找到克勞德的家就由你負責。」

艾莉絲用力地點頭，充滿活力的說：「交給我吧！」

（2）

有來訪者的敲門聲傳入薩菲羅斯的耳裡的時候，他正在忙著讓身下的情人發出美妙的呻吟聲和哭聲。他禁不住停下在克勞德那溫熱舒適的身體裡的進出，看向打開著的房間門外。

他們的生活裡是幾乎不可能有訪客。露克蕾西亞有時候雖然會和文森特一起來拜訪，但是她通常都會讓陸行鳥預先送信過來告知，而他們最近並沒有收到過來自露克蕾西亞的信。

「嗚……薩菸羅斯……」俯伏在床上的克勞德因為沉醉在情人給他的快感中而沒有聽到那異常的敲門聲。他對薩菲羅斯突然的靜止感到困惑、難受和不耐煩，主動地挺起自己的腰臀，把情人那半拔出來的碩大陽具吞回去他那充滿精液的甬道裡面，然後扭動腰肢，讓陽具的頭部撞上他那脆弱的地方。

薩菲羅斯悶哼一聲，被克勞德的動作拉回去兩人的性愛裡。他配合情慾高漲的克勞德，一隻手扶住青年那不安分的細腰，把自己的陰莖整個抽出來以後，再用力地挺進去那濕淋淋的肉洞深處，成功地讓克勞德亢奮地高聲尖叫。他一邊持續著猛烈的撞擊，一邊俯身輕咬克勞德那佈滿香汗的後頸和背肌，同時伸手進去床頭的櫃子裡，掏出一顆紅色的魔晶石。

不管房子外面的是什麼人，就讓召喚獸先招待他們好了。

薩菲羅斯聽著克勞德那無法停下來的淫蕩哭叫，和床架因為他們倆激烈的活動而吱吱作響的聲音，往召喚獸的魔晶石裡注入魔力，確認召喚魔法發動，然後便把魔晶石丟回去床頭櫃的抽屜裡，專心致志地操自己的情人。

（3）

扎克斯是第一個察覺到空氣中那不穩的變化的。他大喊後退，轉身奔向艾莉絲，在掩護著她撲倒在地上的瞬間感受到天空中的閃光，緊接著轟的一聲巨響，大地震動，塵土飛揚。他聽到巴雷特大喊這是什麼鬼啊啊，和艾莉絲一起從地上爬起來，轉身一看，只見一隻巨大肥胖的陸行鳥鎮坐在他們需要造訪的木屋前，瞇著慵懶的眼睛打呵欠。

「好可愛！」會在現在的狀況下發表這樣的感想的只有艾莉絲。

「喂，怎麼辦？」巴雷特一邊警戒著面前的召喚獸，一邊向扎克斯問道。

「大家小心一點，這傢伙看起來雖然愚鈍和可愛，但是小看牠的話會很危險。」扎克斯取下背上的破壞劍，示意拿著長杖的艾莉絲待在他的身後。

巴雷特是首先發動攻擊的。高速和猛烈的槍彈撃中胖陸行鳥的肚皮，但是胖陸行鳥若無其事，紋絲不動。即使其他人跟隨巴雷特一起從不同的地方向牠發動不同的攻擊，胖陸行鳥也沒有任何的反應，就像是一座穩重的巨山。

束手無策的眾人於是嘗試從別的角度解決眼前的問題。

「為什麼這裡會突然出現召喚獸？」巴雷特一邊說，一邊偷偷地瞄了堵在木屋前的胖陸行鳥一眼，不知道為什麼覺得牠那不知道在想什麼的表情彷彿高深莫測。

「克勞德的家是被他媽媽生前施下的魔法保護著。如果沒有艾莉絲的話，我們根本不可能找到這裡。」

「那麼，這召喚獸也是那魔法的一環嗎？」扎克斯說出自己的推測。

「那是有可能……但是我總覺得這召喚獸和克勞德的媽媽的魔法沒有關係。」艾莉絲的說話使大家一起陷入沉思。

這個時候，胖陸行鳥突然動了。眾人看著牠舉起像手一樣的一邊翅膀，那上面憑空出現一個大炸彈，

「快跑！！」

不知道是誰先大叫，緊接著全部人都一致地朝著不同的方向拔腿逃跑。

（4）

「哈啊……嗚唔……啊啊！」

克勞德雙手緊抓身下被體液弄濕的床單，在薩菲羅斯直搗深處的挺入下達到高潮。白濁的精液從他那顫抖著的硬挺陰莖射出，飛濺在他的腹部和床單上。他軟倒在床上，感受著薩菲羅斯在他那已經被操得柔軟的肉穴裡繼續抽插，他的臉埋在滿是他和薩菲羅斯的雄性味道的床單裡，發出唔嗚的呻吟，然後薩菲羅斯那粗大的陽具也在他的體內顫抖了一下，射精了。

「嗚……！啊……」帶著男人的體溫的大量液體灌注入克勞德的肚子裡，加上之前那些同樣非常多的量，讓克勞德感覺自己整個人被填滿。

薩菲羅斯壓在克勞德的身上，銀色的長髮披落在青年那因為剛結束的性事而泛著色慾的玫紅的身體上。他擁抱著克勞德，埋首在他的脖子和肩膀之間的位置，親吻著那裡的皮膚，下身還沒有捨得離開情人。

「你好重……」克勞德疲累地用略帶沙啞的聲音抱怨，整個身體都在對背上那一副淨是由完美結實的肌肉和漂亮粗壯的骨架構成的軀體發出抗議。

薩菲羅斯於是從他的身體裡退出去，翻身變換成仰躺的姿態，順勢把青年摟在自己的懷裡。克勞德把頭枕在他肩骨上，一隻手放置在他的胸口，頭髮被薩菲羅斯修長的手指溫柔地梳理和撫摸著。他感到舒適和平靜，閉上眼睛就要睡一會。

然後他就被從外面傳來的爆炸聲驚嚇得瞬間從床上坐起來。

「什麼事？！」克勞德驚恐地睜大兩眼，馬上就要動身起床去查看究竟，但是薩菲羅斯更快地抓住他的手臂，阻止了他。

「那只是我召喚的胖陸行鳥在驅趕我們的訪客。」

克勞德愕然地看著他，一時說不出話來。此時，外面又傳來另一聲爆炸。

「你是什麼時候——什麼訪客？」

「剛剛在操你的時候。我不知道我們的客人是誰。」薩菲羅斯彷彿在回答他今天的天氣一樣說道。

克勞德認真地思考，也跟薩菲羅斯之前一樣，知道來訪的應該不會是露克蕾西亞和文森特。可是，除了那兩人以外，還有誰能夠在不破除他媽媽的魔法的情況下來到這裡？

薩菲羅斯這時候也坐起來。他看一臉嚴肅的克勞德神情裡帶著不安，抬起手摸了摸他的頭，說：「我去看看。你待在這裡。」

克勞德點頭，囑咐他小心。

（5）

扎克斯他們被胖陸行鳥的炸彈以及牠身邊的莫古里們弄得狼狽不堪。扎克斯覺得奇怪，按理說，胖陸行鳥雖然是很強的召喚獸，但是也不應該這麼強。

「求求你！我們只是想要見克勞德！」艾莉絲開始向胖陸行鳥講人情。雖然他不知道這有沒有用，但是只要是艾莉絲的話，不管她做什麼，扎克斯都覺得是合理的。

「你們為什麼要找克勞德？」

突然說話的召喚獸把眾人嚇了一跳。但是他們緊接著便發現那不是召喚獸在發出人類的聲音。

「薩菲羅斯？！」扎克斯看著從胖陸行鳥的身後出現的男人，震驚不已。

「他不是已經死了？！」蒂法也是不敢相信。

「而且為什麼是裸上身？」

「我覺得那不是現在的重點，艾莉絲。」巴雷特向皺著眉頭的同伴說道。

薩菲羅斯也是對於來訪者是扎克斯感到驚訝。「扎克斯……還有蒂法，你們為什麼會在這裡？」除了這兩個人，艾莉絲這個名字他是知道的，而餘下的大漢是他不認識的人物。

「我的天，他還記得我。」蒂法突然覺得心情有點複雜。

「欸，蒂法與薩菲羅斯是相識的嗎？」扎克斯感到意外。

「我上一次與他見面的時候，他還是這麼小的孩子。」蒂法說著，用手比了一下當時年少的薩菲羅斯的身高。

薩菲羅斯突然感到尷尬，但是他不知道那是為什麼。

「對了，這個人在米德加的時候不是品格高尚、萬人景仰的英雄？他小時候可不是那個樣子。」蒂法開始向好奇的同伴們講述，神羅時期前的薩菲羅斯是一個如何對別人冷淡、不茍言笑的男孩。「他只聽克勞德的說話，也只會對他笑。總之他的眼中只有克勞德。如果有人向克勞德搭訕，他還會用很可怕的眼神盯著那個人。」

「那聽起來很可愛。」

「我也這麼覺得。」

艾莉絲和扎克斯的感想讓蒂法和巴雷特覺得他們不愧是一對的。

「你們如果沒有要事的話，那就請你們在我要對你們動手前離開這裡。」薩菲羅斯那冰冷無情的聲音讓扎克斯他們想起他們千里迢迢來這裡的目的。

「薩菲羅斯，克勞德現在在家嗎？」蒂法的問題使薩菲羅斯皺眉。

「我剛才應該是先問了，你們找他有什麼事？」

「那當然是有很重要的事！」巴雷特理直氣壯地站出來。「艾莉絲說那個克勞德可以幫助我們打倒神羅！」

薩菲羅斯聽了，覺得他們這想法有問題。「克勞德雖然不弱，但是他沒有什麼可以特別地幫到你們的技能。」如果他們是需要古代種的引導的話，他們已經有艾莉絲。

「克勞德跟我是一樣。而且我知道他也有一顆很特殊的魔晶石。」艾莉絲也站出來說道。

薩菲羅斯把雙手交疊在胸前，緊皺著的眉頭始終沒有放鬆。他在心裡衡量了一下讓克勞德見他們的利與弊，最後說：「你們在這裡等一下。」然後他便轉身走回去胖陸行鳥背後的屋子裡。

扎克斯他們面面相覤。

「怎麼辦？」巴雷特再次問道。

「既然他說等一下，那我們就等吧？」蒂法覺得那沒有問題。

「話說你們怎麼肯定那真的是那個薩菲羅斯？」巴雷特提出自己的懷疑。

「如果他不是真正的薩菲羅斯的話，他是不可能會在這裡。」畢竟克勞德的住處是連蒂法也不能夠隨意進入的地方。

「那麼為什麼他會在這裡？」

「那個……因為這裡是克勞德的家？」

巴雷特苦思了一下，說：「嗯，我不懂。」

「我想，那就像巴雷特你一定會回到瑪琳所在的地方一樣。」艾莉絲幫忙解釋遁。

巴雷特恍然大悟。「哦哦！我明白了！」但是他接著又很快地恢復困惑。「不，等等，所以那兩個人是什麼關係？」

這一次，沒有人知道應該怎麼樣正確地回答他。

（6）

「艾莉絲他們在外面？！」克勞德穿著褲子坐在床上，懷疑自己有否聽錯薩菲羅斯的說話。糟糕，他剛剛跟薩菲羅斯在做愛的聲音應該沒有傳出屋外吧……

「她既然出現在這裡，那她就應該是真的艾莉絲沒錯。她居然能夠在塔克斯的監視下偷溜出來這裡……那女人不簡單。」薩菲羅斯的語氣裡彷彿帶著數分欣賞和敬佩。

「他們為什麼會在這裡？」

「他們想要找你一起去打倒神羅。」

「為什麼這麼突然的……」

「我也不知道。或許是他們終於湊足適當的條件。」

「……你覺得怎麼樣？」

「毀滅神羅原來就是我預定要做的事，所以他們來得正好，就由我跟他們回去米德加。」薩菲羅斯說著便從衣櫃裡拿出一件乾淨的上衣穿上。

克勞德聽到他要去米德加，馬上作出反應說：「我也去。」

薩菲羅斯不贊同。「克勞德，我是為了確保你的安全而去毀滅神羅。如果我讓你跟我們一起去，而你因此受傷的話，那便是本未倒置。」

「上一次我們認真比試的時候，我把你打倒了。」

克勞德在經歷過在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐裡與薩菲羅斯的戰鬥以後便認真地鍛鍊劍技。而自從他和薩菲羅斯重新開始一起生活，跟薩菲羅斯學習戰鬥的方法便成為他的日常。一開始的時候，薩菲羅斯老是耍弄著他玩，把他氣得火冒三丈。後來克勞德努力不懈地鍛鍊和累積經驗，現在終於是能夠自信和驕傲地宣示自己比薩菲羅斯強。

薩菲羅斯回想起自己的敗北，的確是無話可說。

克勞德追加說：「你不讓我去，我也會騎陸行鳥追過來。」

薩菲羅斯嘆一口氣，突然覺得自己會輸給面前的青年不是沒道理。

「好吧，在讓你見人前，先把你洗乾淨。」他說完便走向克勞德，無視他的抵抗，熟練地把他整個人扛到肩上去，一邊聽著他在叫嚷『放開我！』、『我自己會洗澡！』，一邊把他帶到浴室裡去。

（7）

扎克斯他們在屋外等著，突然的，阻擋住他們的胖陸行鳥消失了，然後重新出現在他們眼前的屋子打開了門。

「這是……請進的意思？」蒂法說完，艾莉絲便率先走過去。扎克斯連忙從後跟上。

蒂法和巴雷特見狀，也在他們的後面走進去屋子裡。可是他們沒有馬上見到薩菲羅斯或是克勞德，面前只有無人的廚房和客廳。蒂法正在東張西望，忽然聽到腳邊傳來『喵——』的聲音，她低頭一看，只見一隻肥胖的橘色虎斑貓在抬頭看著她。

蒂法馬上蹲下來撫摸牠，說：「你好，你是芬里爾吧？」

芬里爾從喉嚨裡發出愉快的聲音，彷彿在回答是的。

「芬里爾？但是，蒂法，那是貓。」

「我知道。」

巴雷特無法理解貓的名字是怎麼取的。

「原來這就是芬里爾！」艾莉絲也走過來摸貓。「初次見面，克勞德有在信裡提起過你。」

「你們都認識這貓？」扎克斯好奇地問道。

「這是克勞德飼養的貓。之前牠生了孩子，克勞德照顧不來，便請我幫忙把小貓們分送給合適的人。」

「我家的小雲便是芬里爾的孩子！」艾莉絲笑容滿臉地說道。

這時候，連接屋子裡面的房間的門打開。穿著整齊的薩菲羅斯終於再次出現，身後跟著克勞德。兩人的身上都帶一絲水氣和皂香。

「克勞德！」艾莉絲跑過去，雙手用力地擁抱他。「很久不見！你長大了！以前的個子明明比我小。」

克勞德滿臉通紅，說他當然是會長大！他們最後一次見面都是多少年前的事了？

艾莉絲笑著調戲他說，他還是像小時候一樣容易害羞。兩人的親密使薩菲羅斯和扎克斯不約而同地假咳一聲。「啊，抱歉！我一時太興奮……」艾莉絲笑嘻嘻地說道，放開克勞德。

薩菲羅斯馬上伸手把克勞德拉回自己的身邊，一隻手臂牢牢地摟住他的肩膀。

「蒂法，你之前的說話都是真的。」巴雷特一邊看著他們，一邊悄悄地說道。

「那是當然。」蒂法也小聲地回答，裝作若無其事。

扎克斯也壓低聲音說：「難怪他以前在神羅的時候從來沒有跟任何人有曖昧關係。」

薩菲羅斯清了清喉嚨。

「我和克勞德會跟你們去米德加。」他正式地宣布。

「真的嗎？太好了！謝謝你們！」

「欸，薩菲羅斯也來嗎？」扎克斯頓時覺得他們會不會太幸運？

「我也正好想要毀掉神羅。」

「等一下，我們可以相信你嗎？你可是神羅的將軍大人。」巴雷特慎重地對薩菲羅斯表示懷疑。

「那是從前的事。」克勞德搶在薩菲羅斯前面說。

薩菲羅斯點頭，接著說：「如果我留戀神羅的話，我早就回去了。」

巴雷特覺得那是沒錯，但是不願意輕易地釋懷。

「巴雷特，我覺得沒問題。只要有克勞德在，薩菲羅斯便是我們的同伴。」

巴雷特聽了，重新看了面前的兩人一眼，點頭。「嗯，蒂法你說的有道理。」

克勞德見他被說服了，禁不住向薩菲羅斯說：「我怎麼好像成了你的拴狗縄？」

「如果我們其中一個要戴上項圈的話，我覺得你比較適合。」薩菲羅斯說著，想像那項圈上掛著一個牌子，上面寫著主人的名字是『薩菲羅斯』。

他覺得這主意很不錯。

「到達米德加以後，不如就給你買一個——」

「我不要。」

在克勞德冷冷的拒絕中，扎克斯他們一起再次假咳。

（8）

克勞德收拾了一下需要隨身攜帶的物品以後，便跟蒂法一起去把陸行鳥們和芬里爾交給蒂法的父親照顧。

蒂法花了不少的時間向父親解釋事情，但是最終他們還是順利地踏上返回米德加的路。

在途中，他們遭遇到塔克斯的伏擊。幸好薩菲羅斯有事先準備好隱藏身份，因此他並沒有被塔克斯認出來。

他們平安無事地擊退塔克斯以後，克勞德向薩菲羅斯說：「你這個樣子其實看起來好可疑。」他的評語獲得了艾莉絲和扎克斯的點頭認同。

他們現在正坐在路邊休息，讓蒂法給她的貨車補充一下燃油。薩菲羅斯現在身穿著一件帶兜帽的黑色長袍，兜帽蓋在他的頭上把他的上半張臉都遮蓋住，只有完整地露出那好看的下巴和嘴唇。

「要藏起這頭髮也只有這樣做。」薩菲羅斯的語氣裡也帶著一絲無奈。他也不能使用正宗，因為那同樣會使他暴露。

「我其實一直很好奇，你有想過把頭髮剪掉嗎？」扎克斯向薩菲羅斯問道。

克勞德回答：「我之前有幫他剪短過，結果他的頭髮在第二天早上便恢復原狀。」他當時還以為前一天剪髮時，自己是不是在作夢。可是他有在垃圾桶裡找到了薩菲羅斯那一堆多得可怕的長髮，也在抽屜裡面看到他偷偷地收藏起來的一小束銀色髮絲。

扎克斯想起以前在神羅的時候，曾經偷聽過女職員們說，只要能夠撿到薩菲羅斯的一根頭髮，那就是她們一生的福氣。他當時還冒險問過安吉爾，如果他偷剪薩菲羅斯的頭髮拿去賣，能賺多少錢。

安吉爾叫他珍惜生命，專心當一個出色的神羅戰士，別因為年輕就犯下無法挽回的錯誤。

（9）

眾人在路上因為坐著車的關係，所以途中並沒有遇到多少魔物。即使有魔物出現襲擊他們，那也被薩菲羅斯的一發高級魔法加上克勞德的一刀合力解決。

那速度之快讓巴雷特目瞪口呆。

「狩獵魔物是我們的日常。」克勞德臉上雖然沒有特別的表情，但是語氣裡帶著一絲驕傲。

扎克斯忍不住問：「你們平常過的是什麼生活？」

薩菲羅斯回答：「那是幾乎完全地與世隔絕的隱居生活。而且只有我和克勞德兩個人。」雖然會有貓和幽靈來搞事，但是那些都是可以忍受的。

「看來你裝死以後活得很愉快。」

「那是當然。」薩菲羅斯說完，深情款款地看了克勞德一眼，但是因為他的臉被兜帽蓋住，所以沒有人看見。

當眾人回到米德加的第七貧民窟的時候，潔西是第一個跑來迎接他們的。她看起來滿臉的緊急，好像有什麼重要的事，但是在她把事情說出來前，她的視線便先被克勞德吸引住。

「我的天！這帥哥是誰？」潔西兩步走到克勞德的面前，從近距離打量他。克勞德被她嚇一跳，正不知道該怎麼辦，潔西便笑著退開，友善地向他伸出手，說：「我是潔西！你叫什麼名字？」

克勞德有一點遲疑的握住她的手，回答：「……克勞德。」

「克勞德！你晚上有沒有空？要不要和我兩個人一起去玩？」

「欸？」

「等一下，潔西。」

「潔西，你過來一下。」

蒂法和巴雷特同時一人一邊的抓住潔西的肩膀和手臂。

「什麼——等等，你們怎麼了？？」潔西一邊叫著，一邊被兩人拖走。

幾分鐘以後，潔西回來向克勞德道歉，說她不知道克勞德已經有男朋友。接著她便向大家傳達了一個情報，說神羅正在策劃另一項針對雪崩的大陰謀，而圍牆市場的古留根尾知道計劃的內容。

「啊……那個好色的肥豬嗎？」蒂法聽到那個名字以後便露出厭惡的表情。她以前曾經從遠處看見過古尾留一次，那時候的古尾留根在一邊用猥褻的方式摟抱著他的“新娘”，一邊在圍牆市場內招搖過市，讓蒂法覺得非常的噁心。「沒辦法，古留尾根那邊就交給我。你們在第七天堂等我回來。」雖然她很不想跟那種人打交道，但是這是她必需做的事。

「等等，蒂法，你一個人不會太危險嗎？」克勞德不知道那個古留根尾是誰，但是他聽親友剛剛的語氣和看她的表情便多少意會那是一個麻煩的人物。

「男人很難潛入他的宅第去拿取情報。」蒂法一句話把在場的所有男性都排除在這個任務之外。

「那麼我跟蒂法一起去！」艾莉絲勇躍地舉手。

「艾莉絲！那很危險！」扎克斯立刻阻止。

「我和蒂法兩個人一起的話便沒問題！」

「即使如此，我也反對！」

兩人看似要吵起來。這時候克勞德也嚴肅地說：「我也覺得只有你們兩個人不太妥當。」

「那麼，克勞德，你要來嗎？」蒂法突然提議。「我還有你小時候被克勞迪亞阿姨打扮成女孩子來躲避神羅的照片。」

「那照片你願意賣多少錢？」

「薩菲羅斯！！」

（10）

最終，因為克勞德想起了薩菲羅斯的飛行能力，所以他們決定在調查古留尾根的大宅以後，讓薩菲羅斯直接從天上潛入去突襲古留尾根來獲取情報。

「真可惜，我還以為可以再次看到你長髮的樣子。」薩菲羅斯惋惜地說道。

克勞德摸了摸自己腦海的短髮。自從他把長髮割掉給薩菲羅斯以後，他就沒有再讓它長長。

「這樣子比較方便。」他說道。

薩菲羅斯雙手捧住克勞德的臉，彎身親吻他頭頂上的金髮，說：「我只是懷念而已。你現在這樣就好。」

克勞德這時候突然想到，他把自己的頭髮交給薩菲羅斯的時候，是否也意味著他把自己的身體交給對方？

他馬上感覺臉部發熱，懊惱自己怎麼現在才意識到這種事，但是薩菲羅斯好像也沒有注意到的樣子，他還是保持沉默。

晚上的時候，蒂法請她的房東給克勞德和薩菲羅斯安排了租住的房間。房東瑪蕾是一個目光銳利的老太太，她第一眼看到蒂法介紹過來的兩人，覺得克勞德身上的氣息跟艾莉絲有一點相似，說他還行，但是薩菲羅斯的打扮完全就是可疑人物，因此嚴厲地警告他別製造麻煩。

在場的扎克斯忙代替蒂法向瑪蕾以自己的人格保證，薩菲羅斯是絕對沒問題。

「啊，對了，我租住的房間就在你們倆的旁邊，有什麼事的話可以過來找我。」同樣是租客的扎克斯用拇指指了指他的房門。

「你不是跟艾莉絲住在一起？」薩菲羅斯好奇地問道。

扎克斯滿臉通紅的大聲說：「怎麼可能！艾莉絲媽媽可是很嚴厲的！」

房間的大小只適合單人用，因此克勞德和薩菲羅斯是分開一人一個房間。不過他們的房間是相鄰的，薩菲羅斯對此勉強妥協。

（11）

深夜，克勞德被突然的動靜弄醒。他的眼睛在黑暗中散發綠色的幽光，與在他的床邊觀看著他的男人的翠綠雙瞳互相輝映。

「薩菲羅斯……？」克勞德皺眉，隱約在沒有燈光的房間裡看到對方的翅膀。「你為什麼會在這裡？」

「我睡不著。」

克勞德想起薩菲羅斯剛開始住在他家的時候，每到晚上他總是會抱著自己的枕頭離開克勞德給他安排的房間，可憐地說他一個人睡不著。克勞德雖然每次一開始都會拒絕讓薩菲羅斯跟他一起睡，但是最後還是會心軟，讓薩菲羅斯鑽進他的被窩裡，抱住他睡覺。

不過那是薩菲羅斯還是小孩子的時候的事，現在他眼前的已經是長得比他高大許多的成年男人。

「你是五歲嗎——等等！這床容不下我們兩個人！」

薩菲羅斯無視克勞德刻意壓低聲音的阻止，強行爬上他的床，把他擠到牆邊上去，雙手摟抱住他，然後翅膀張開蓋住他們兩個人的身體。

「好擠……」克勞德的臉埋在薩菲羅斯的胸口裡，發出悶悶的聲音。

薩菲羅斯認同他們身下的單人床真的太小，但是現在的感覺還是要比他自己一個人躺在隔壁的床上好上很多。特別是當他感覺到克勞德雙腳在被子下面主動地纏上他的腿的時候。那親密緊貼的觸感和體溫使薩菲羅斯不由自主地抱緊懷中的青年，貪婪地攝取他身上的體香。

那是在米德加難以遇到的花草香。艾莉絲的身上也帶著植物的清幽氣味，但是她的味道是香甜的；而克勞德身上的香氣裡帶一種陽光的辛辣，混和著草藥的苦澀，和一絲因為日常獵殺魔物而得來的細微血腥。

「我明天醒來鐵定要腰酸背痛。」克勞德嘴巴上抱怨著，手卻是老實地搭在情人的腰上。

「我會負責任。」薩菲羅斯閉著眼睛說，聲音裡已經開始帶著睡意。

「你要怎麼負責任？」克勞德心想魔晶石的治療魔法可治不了因為睡姿不良而造成的筋骨痛。

可是薩菲羅斯沒有回答。他的呼吸平穩和緩慢，很明顯地已經睡著了。

克勞德瞪了他一眼，然後輕嘆一口氣。他小心地抬起一隻手撥開薩菲羅斯臉上的髮絲，親吻了他的唇，然後他也閉上眼睛，心裡想著明天以及以後將要在米德加展開的戰鬥，他不自覺地也抱緊了薩菲羅斯，並且默默地向星球祈禱，希望一切最終都會變好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦力到此用盡，後面大概沒有（被打  
> 滾回去Smash Bros繼續老薩解放克勞德的救夫工作（


End file.
